AC 199
by nova10
Summary: Its been 1000 years... Eva-01 has returned. GundamWEva crossover.
1. Default Chapter

AC 199  
  
I know I know, this idea has been done many time before and its probably far from original. But I've been having an idea for this story and its been plaughing my mind ever since I thought of it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Gundam   
  
~~~~~  
  
AC199  
  
A red-headed girl sighed, she never did like riding in shuttles. Even though she goes on one a least 6 times a year she's still not used to it. She walked into the shuttle and chose a seat next to her mother. Her mother is the ambassador for the L5 colonies. Being an ambassador meant that she has to go on diplomatic missions all over the year. Asuka sighed. The engines rumbled and the shuttle took off into space, heading towards Earth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Behind the moon there were fifty large objects. All were painted green except for a black one, a ray of light from the sun shined at them. "Its almost time Sir," said a men over a secret channel on the radio. The man in the black mobile suit smirked.   
  
~~~~~  
  
A brown haired men was typing quickly on a computer, should he type any faster he would beat Ritsuko's typing speed. Suddenly he jerked up, a hint of suprise was seen in his cold blue eyes, this only lasted for a second. He immediatly shut down his computer and ran out. On the way out he passed a brown haired girl. "Releena I'll need to go and take care of something," shouted Heero as he ran pass. The brown haired girl sighed, ever since the rebels became more restless she and 'He-Man' hardly have any time together any more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In a hanger full of mobile suits Heero ran to a door that leads to another hanger. The secret hanger holds one of the most powerful fighting machines...Wing Zero. Heero jumped into the cockpit of the white, blue and red machine. In moments he rocketed out of the hanger in an amazing speed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In space an object has been floating for a thousand years. It still looked new, and undamaged. Suddenly its eyes glowed. The purple machine activated. It stretched and a crackling sound is heard, then a pair of bright orange wing appeared on its back. A spear which looked like a double helix appeared on one of its hands. As it flys of into space faster than the speed of light you can see the words 'EVA-01 TEST TYPE' on its arms like a demonic tatoo.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The ride was bumpy. That was the main reason Asuka doesn't like going in a shuttle. The shuttle was passing the moon. She saw a large number of objects flying towards her. 'What the hell!' though Asuka. When they got closer some other passengers noticed them as well. In a matter of minutes they have completly surrounded they shuttle, which has stopped for some reason. A gruff voice came over the intercom," This is captain Kuroi of the rebels, I'm sure that ambassador Souryu and her daughter is in this shuttle, hand them over and no one will be hurt. If any form of resistance is seen you would all be killed." Immediatly everyone paniced. Asuka felt people's eyes looking at her, which made her uncomfortable. A hiss was heard from the door and around ten soldiers came aboard. They roughly pull Asuka and her mother into the transport. They closed the door after the went into the transport. Oddly there was no one in there with them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero was flying through space in his Gundam. If he was correct than everything would have happened already. He cursed and flew towards the shuttle even faster. Unknown to him the Eva was going in the same direction.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero stopped he could see everything. He spotted the transport. Somehow he has to destroy all the mobile suits while making sure the transport was intact. It was then he noticed something to his right. He saw a machine next to him. It was so close that he could even read the words caution on one of the vent on the mecha's head. It was much bigger than Wing Zero. What worried him was the fact that it got so close to him without him noticing. He went on the com and tried to contact the pilot. "This is Heero of the United Peace force, reply at once." Over the com he heard breathing than a roaring that made his ears bleed. 'Damnit' thought Heero,'did some guy shove a mountain lion in there?' Heero tried contacting it again. "This is Heero why are you here?" This time two words came over the com," ....save...friend..." The words sounded weak, but Heero knows for certain that the voice belong to a teenager. Heero tried contacting it again, but the thing flew towards the shuttle.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sir something is coming this way!" yelled a pilot. The captain turned his suit around so he was looking straight into it. In his thirty years of piloting a mobile suit he has never seen anything like it. "Open fire on the target." "Sir!" Immediatly the dark voids of space have been filled with lights from both energy and ballistic weaponary.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero was stunned. Even his Gundam couldn't take that much damage without a scratch. He winced as he saw a Leo firing a mega particle cannon into the beast. As the smoke cleared the mecha flew straight out and destryed the offender by crushing its entire center torso in one hand. Two Leos appeared in front of it and began shooting. The yellow archs of power was no match for the Beast. In a fluid motion it threw the spear which destroyed two Leos, at the same time it caught a Leo and threw it into an oncoming suit destroy both suits in a spectacular explsion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Asuka is too proud to admit it but she was afraid. She was even more afraid when the purple thing showed up and started pulverising the mobile suits. 'They don't have a chance' thought Asuka. When she first saw the monster she couldn't see it properly. All she saw were the beautiful wings, all these feelings changed when she saw its face and when it started to destroy the mobile suits. Once the battle smoke cleared she screamed. The head of the mecha was peering through the window less than a meter away.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero cursed once again. First he had to rescue the ambassador and her daughter from fifty mobile suits now he had to save it from a unknown mecha, who decided to go play King Kong. The Eva grabbed the transport and went towards the moon. Heero followed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When the Eva landed Wing Zero landed in front of it. Pointing a buster rifle at it he said," Hand the ambassador over now." The Eva started protecting the transport as though it was a baby. "My...f-friend," growled the machine. "Fine if you want to protect it follow me," gumbled Heero. He flew towards the base with the Eva flying behind him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
They were approaching the base. Heero has already notified the base of some 'company'. He also sent the recordings of the battle. Heero landed neatly on the runaway. However the same couldn't be said for the Eva who landed on a crouching position, sliding along the runway destroying the pavement behind it. Once it stopped it lowered the transport onto the ground where the medics rushed to it. A large group of mechanics were also rushing towards the Eva. While crouching it ejected the entry plug. Heero noticed the words 'Evangelion-01' and the words '2014' (A/n: I could be wrong) on it. "But that is over a thousand years ago" whispered Heero. Standing next to him was the ambassador and her daughter. "We just wanted to see our hero," said Ambassador Souryu. When the techs got near the Eva it shocked them by moving it hands. "WHAT THE F***," shouted a tech. The Eva grabbed its own entry plug and placed it on the ground. As soon it touched the ground it opened up releasing all the LCL. Then it somehow pulled the pilot out without hurting him. Everyone is watching in awe. The Eva gently massaged the pilots stomach, until the pilot spat out a large amount of the orange liquid. This scene reminded Heero of a dinosaur documentary he saw once, where a T-Rex was bringing up its child. Then the pilot was laid on the ground where the medics placed him in a stretcher.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Everyone was in the meeting room including Asuka. They were arguing what the machine is and where it came from. The door slammed open and a men holding a large number of document came in. "This is all I could find for now sir," said the man. "Thank you, you may now leave." The man who spoke was obviously in charge, even though he seemed too old to be in the military. He opened the document and read it aloud.   
  
When he finished everyone was shocked. "You mean one of these things could destroy the world?" shouted a man with glasses and a rather pointy nose. "And what about these angels?" Shouted another . "Where is and what is NERV?"shouted a fat general. Soon there was uproar. The person in charge of the meeting stood up and walked towards the data projector. He slipped in a CD and an image appeared. On the screen it says "2015" then it goes to "First angel," when everyone looked at the angel the became quiet. "My god," said an unknown voice. Everyone watched the first battle in silence. Some winced when the angel hammered a spike right through the Evas head. They became even more paniced when it became berserk.   
  
Everyone watched in silence again. But when it showed Unit-02 and its pilot and the pilots name all attention was directed towards Asuka. The screen went blank except for the words "please insert disk 2." The people in the meeting bacame rowdy again soon after the projection ended. Asuka didn't care. All she was thinking about right now was the blood red Eva and a brown- haired blue- eyed boy who was supposed to be over a thousand years old. The door opened again. Everyone became silent once more. "The boy is awake," was all the intruder said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hoped you liked it. Like I said before this story is just a story plaughing my mind eversince I thought of it, so my not be great. Anywayz plz review. 


	2. Hospital Blues

AC 199  
  
Wow! I actually got reviews for this, not bad for something that has been thought up in the middle of Social Studies. Anyways thanks for all your reviews especially to Marneus. Now a LOT (not really) of you have been asking me how did Shinji manage to stay alive (and young) in the Eva. There are many different answers, you can pick either to believe in, since it probably won't be involve the story (I think). One of the possibilty is through a 400% intigration (thanks Tabris_no_Tenchi!). But one that I have thought of, is this. Ok first you have to think about why the human body consumes food. Then you have to think about what what the S^2 organ provides. Now you have think about what the entry plug is very similar to (this is a toughy so I'll give you this one: the womb). Now the last theory (my one) does not explain the aging factor, so I think you guys should go with Tabris_no_Tenshi's one. Now the lat thing is about my grammar and spelling. Now as absurd as it sounds don't think that I am kidding. I have cable...I have a good 2.6 GH computer...I have 80G in my hard-drive...I have a GF4 card...but I DO NOT have Words. Now at this point all you computer nerds should probably be suffering from a haert failure or a stroke. So please don't start dissing me about the spelling and grammar since I am doing my best in that area. However I will slow it down a little for all you wonderful readers :)....enjoy the story  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Eva or Gundam doo-duh doo-duh~  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The boy is awake," informed the intruder.  
  
At once everyone stood up and ran towards the ward like a bunch of rabid bees to a pot of honey. However they were not patient enough to hear which ward he was in, so they all ran back. After aquiring the number of the ward the procceded to their running and shouting (in the proccess of destroying half of the hospital's pot plants).   
  
"Those bakas are supposed to be great governers and generals," mumbled Askua. After hearing those comments, Heero couldn't help but smile.  
  
When Heero, Asuka and her mother arrived everyone was around the bed of the poor pilot asking (more like shouting in Asuka's point of view) questions. Shinji was looking around confused and he was in the brink of a mental breakdown.   
  
After seeing this Asuka shouted,"EVERYONE SHUT THE F*** UP!" which actually worked quiet well, considering everyone ceased talking (or shouting).   
  
"I believe the pilot has some some questions to ask first," said Heero.   
  
At once all attention was directed toward's Shinji again, who is now shifting around his bed uncomfortably.   
  
"Err...where am I ?" asked the pilot of Unit-01.  
  
"You are at a military base on one of the L5 colonies," Heero answered coolly.  
  
"Arn't I suposed to be at NERV?" said Shinji in a quiet voice.  
  
"WHERE AND WHAT THE HELL IS NERV !!" shouted one of the generals. Once again hell broke lose and the shouting frenzy started again. Shinji started paling at the sight of so many people shouting at him.  
  
A vein in throbbed on Heero's head. He swiftly took his gun out and shot the ceiling. Silence.   
  
"Ok now here is the deal. If you answer everything that you can about the mecha and NERV, we will answer about all your questions, deal?" said Heero.  
  
The boy just nods his head.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Asuka walked out after Heero's comments. Her mother (I need a name for her HELP!) followed Asuka.  
  
"Are you alright Asuka?" inquired her mother.  
  
"Of course!" said Asuka, but unlike her normal voice, which is full of energy, this one doesn't.  
  
"Are you worried about the pilot?" asked her mother (see why i need a name for her!!).  
  
"No!" came a quick reply.  
  
"Aww, you have to admitt he is quite cute," teased her mother. Asuka blushed.  
  
"I'm tired I'm going to my room," said Aska before storming off. Her mother sighed before entering the ward again.   
  
"I'm too old for this," mumbled the ambassador.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Are you saying that NERV is in a supposed place called Tokyo-3?"  
  
Shinji nodds.  
  
"You are lying our records don't show a place called Tokyo-3! You better not be lying!"  
  
Shinji starts paling again. Upon seeing this Heero spoke up.  
  
"We will let him prove himself by letting him show us where the place is. For now he would need some rest."  
  
"He is well enough to leave the hospital, where should we take him?" asked a general. Argueing broke lose again. Heero looked at the boy. The pilot reminded himself before he was trained to be a Gundam pilot. After hearing the words 'cell' Heero shouted out.  
  
"He can stay with me." Silence engulfed the room.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked a general.  
  
"Yes I am, I have more than enough accomodations at my house, and I'm sure my wife would understand." After a long while (5minutes really) a general nodded and left, the rest followed him.  
  
"I don't wish to be a problem," mumbled Shinji. Heero looked at him 'yep he sure reminds me of myself' thought Heero. Heero flashed one of his rare smile.  
  
"Don't worry kid."  
  
Shinji sighed in relief.  
  
"All you have to worry about is taking us to Tokyo-3,"said Heero.  
  
"We will refuel your mech and you'll take us."  
  
Upon hearing this Shinji said," You dont need to refuel it. It has a S^2 core, it has infinite energy. All you have to worry about is that orange liquid. I need it to pilot."  
  
'Infinite power!' thought Heero. 'Wherever he came from they must be pretty advance!' The thought was interrupted as Shinji said,"May you take me to the Eva?"  
  
"Sure thing," was the reply. "Here," Heero throw a bunch of clothing at him. "You cant expect to walk around with that, Heero pointed at the hospital gown. "Or that," Heero is now pointing at the almost perfect plugsuit. Shinji blushed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji was sitting on the Evas head. Heero was standing from a considerable distance from the Eva. Even without the light of exploding mobile suits, it was still pretty terrifing. Heero can't help but notice that the techs were either shaking or dropping various object, whenever they got too close to the machine.  
  
"Come on," shouted Heero.   
  
"Coming," replied Shinji. Shinji kissed the helmet of Unit-01and said ,"Good night," before hopping off its head and followed Heero. The Evas eyes flashed for a second.   
  
Meanwhile a person with red-hair was watching them. When the people she was looking at disappeared around the corner she ran of to her room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
YAY!! another chapter done. Please review :) 


	3. Gaurdian Demon

AC 199  
  
First of all thanks for all or positive reviews and comments. I would like to say thanks to Marneus who has been helping me lots. Now for other comments. I may be wrong, but I am under the impression that some of you think that this is an alternate reality fic. It is not. It uses the original Evangelion time line. This story is just 1000 years further after EoE (I'll explain that in the story later). Aditionally this Asuka is not the original Asuka. This one is the great, great, great, great, great, great, (i dunno how many greats there are really in a 1000 years) great, great, grandchild of the real Asuka.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Evangelion nor Gundam  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji was nervous, so nervous in fact he started shaking. Heero of course noticed this. 'The kid is scared, can't blame him though,' thought Heero. As Heero was pondering how to make Shinji a little more relaxed, Shinji's condition grew worse. When the blue car with white highlights stopped in front of the red lights, Heero turned his head towards Shinji. Shinji felt something at his side, so he turned to look at the source. As Shinji turned towards Heero, Heero stutters,"Err..." Too late Shinji passed out.  
  
Heero was confused. 'Why the heck did he pass out, I mean I know he's pretty fragile, but I doubt he would have pass out by just looking at him," Heero thought. The anwser appeared in front of him, when he saw his reflection on the rear view mirror. 'Damn deathglare,' grumbled Heero in his mind as he drove off.  
  
As the car approached the mansion, Shinji began to wake up. 'Okay Heero you can do this,' he thought as he came nearer to the mansion. "Are you alright Shinji?" asked Heero. Shinji saw Heero again and began to shake. "Sorry about the glare kid I can't help it."   
  
Shinji looked at Heero and gave a nervous smile," Its alright...I'm sorry."  
  
Heero was sprised at the child's lack of confidence. " No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Heero put on a smile, while trying to look as warm as possible. Heero heard giggling, he looked at Shinji who is now stifling a giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" enquired Heero.   
  
Shinji was still giggly as he replied," You *giggle* look *gasp* funny *giggle*." Heero frowned. (For those who can't imagine how he looked like, try remembering the scene in Terminator 2 when John tried to make Terminator smile, now put that expression on Heero's face) However Heero was also aware that Shinji have stopped shaking, but now smiling. 'Much better,' thought Heero.  
  
Asuka was slumped on her bed thinking. Usually there were hundreds of things wondering around the red-head's mind, but right now it only thought of one thing. Shinji. The pilot who rescued her from terrorists, who fought with glory and savagery, who put fear into his enemies' hearts. Then she also remembers the kind, innocent looking boy on the hospital bed. She remembered of the gentle rythem of his breathing. 'He is also cute," said a voice in her mind. Asuka blushed.   
  
Shinji was standing outside of the masion, if he was in an anime his mouth will be on the ground right now with his tongue rolled out. Before him is a gigantic mansion. To Shinji it looked more like the mansion of mansions. Heero was standing there grinning. "Don't worry kid, I had the same reaction when I first saw this place," said Heero. The doors of the white mansion opened and a beautiful woman with brown hair ran towards Heero.   
  
" Heero your back!" shouted the womam as she jumps on him. As soon as Releena got off Heero she turned to Shinji. "Hey there, you must be our guest," said Releena in a cheerful voice. "My name is Releena, hey you look a lot like Heero! Well...except for your hair," Releena reached out and ruffled Shinji's hair, after that Shinji's hair was all messy just like Heero's. "Much better," said a smiling Releena.  
  
Three days passed (okay I'm not being lazy about the mansion. I will describe it later on since Shinji lives there k?) without too much incident...except when Heero tried to convince Shinji to wear a pistol in his pants. As Heero was walking down towards the hanger Heero was having a conversation with Shinji. "...anyways when you get her angry nothing can protect you." They both stopped when they arrived in front of Wing Zero. Noticing Shinji's gaze Heero added, "Not even this."   
  
Out of all the things Shinji has seen so far none was as beautiful as this. Shinji marvelled at the paint and the way it was built. The Gundam was both artistic while lethal at the same time. "Hey Shinji come on," shouted Heero as the engines of WingZero came alive.   
  
Shinji wasted no time reaching his Eva. For some reason he is not afraid of this bio-mechanical beast anymore, instead he felt as though it was part of him. As soon as the plug was filled with L.C.L a voice greeted him. "Hi pumpkin," said a sweet voice. "Hi mum," said Shinji cheerfully. Shinji felt something touching his cheek.  
  
"Come on," shouted Heero.  
  
"We better go, he doesn't seem like the patient type," whispered the voice.  
  
"You're right, let go," said Shinji. His Eva ran down the runway as wing appeared it took off following the white mobile suit. As the Eva left everyone sighed. During these three days all the mechanics have been stressed. If it wasn't bad enough that it is over twice the size of a mobile suit, it was also: evil looking, bio mechanical, growls without warning and most of all it moves without warning.  
  
Upon landing on the site where Tokyo-3 used to be both mechas crouched down. There was nothing left of the once mighty fortress city. "Okay Shinji you lead the way."  
  
The Eva started moving. They walked until they reached the middle of the city. The Eva stopped. "Its here," said Shinji over the com. There was a patch of land where the grass didn't grow on. As Wing Zero got close to the peice of land it pointed the buster rifle at it.  
  
"Watch out," said Heero before he blasted the metal to bits. When the dust and debris cleared up Wing Zero jumped in. Shinji followed.  
  
There was no light. Both mechas switched to night vision as they strolled through the long abondoned launch pads. "Ok you stay here, I am going over there to gather some information," said Heero as he got out of his Gundam. Shinji was looking around nervously. Just looking at the rusting metal of the hanger brought bad images into his head. His Eva looked to the right as he noticed something familiar. He moved towards it. Closer, closer and finally he was meters away from it. When he relised what he was staring at he jumped.  
  
"Mum, is that what I think it is?" aasked Shinji.  
  
"It sure does," replied the Eva.  
  
"Heero! I found something," shouted Shinji.  
  
"Okay, wait for a minute until the downloads finish," commanded heero over the com. Before Shinji was the four-eyed beast. Its red colour was faded, but still there standing tall opposing the flow of time. A tear came from the boy's eyes as it reminded him of someone. Shinji willed the Eva's hands to move forwards. 01's hands wiped the dust of, then it procceded to drag it towards the launch pads.  
  
"Hey Heero can you put the main screen online while activating the catapaults?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Why though?" replied Heero.  
  
"I thought you guys want to know everything so I recon you wanna see a Eva launch live," said Shinji.  
  
"Okay, wait a sec." Heero started typing commands, suddenly the screen comes online. "Everything is set, you ready?"  
  
"Almost," he replied as he positioned himself and Unit-02. 'One more time, Asuka , just like the old days,' thought Shinji . "LAUNCH," yelled Shinji 'I always wanted to say that :)' the boy thought. Heero pushed a button, immediatly the two machine where shot up towards the surface.   
  
Heero could see the event on the screen. He had to admitt that it was a grand sight. The machines may be a 1000 years old, but it was working perfectly.  
  
As Heero reached the surface the two Evas were still on the pads. Heero took this moment to observe Eva-02. It was standing there lifelessly. It faded red colour made it look ancient, but it still looked like a warrior, its four eyes observant. The coms suddenly came to life.  
  
"Heero come back now, we are under attack by the rebels. I re-," the voice was cut off as static took over.  
  
"Oh, shit!" screamed Heero. He turned to Unit-01. "Shinji you can fly the fastest go their now," shouted Heero.   
  
Shinji was hesitating, but then Heero shouted again,"GO!"  
  
Shinji was flying through space as fast as he could go while carring Eva-02. He reached the space docks and landed in the usual fasion (it means destroying the whole runway). One of the mechanics saw him and shouted,"Hey kid! get to the city center, we need back up there!" Unit-01 ran towards the city carring Eva-02, leaving only footprints behind. The mechanic sighed.  
  
Asuka couldn't have been in a worse place. She was was running down the road as debris fell around her. She kept running until she saw a large shadow in front of her. She looked up and saw the black, metallic and cruel object called a Space Serpent. "Hey captain I found her!" shouted a man.   
  
'Shit ,' thought Asuka as she ran the other way, with the mobile suit chasing her, while taking care not to squash her in the same time. Luck was not on her side when she eventually ran into a dead end. Asuka turned around looking at the mobile suit. It came closer and closer. Asuka closed her eyes wait for the inevidible. As she closed her eyes she heard the sound of tearing metal. Her fluttered open as she saw a scene which looked like a scene which came from a horror movie. In front of her was the mobile suit, except for the fact it had a hand sticking right through the torso. The explosion knocked her back. She looked up and saw the familiar glowing eyes of her savior. 'Oh great, a guardian demon,' thought Asuka sarcastically.  
  
Shinji could not believe it. The person in front of her looked just like Asuka. A storm of emotion rushed through Shinji's mind. He looked back as ten mobile suits attacked him. Shinji stayed put intent of protecting 'Asuka'. Nothing was passing through the AT field. At least until a mobile suit turned up with a gaint rifle. 'Oh shit,' thought Shinji.  
  
Asuka was speechless. there was no way the mecha in front of her can stand so much damage with no scratch. She was actually starting to feel calm as the purple machine protected her. It all shattered when a suit had a bright idea to bring up a buster rifle. 'Oh shit,' thought Asuka.  
  
The energy blast had no effect on the AT field. It did however create shockwaves which demolished nearby buildings. Shinji watched in horror as a building fell on Asuka.  
  
'This is it,' thought Asuka, as a building collapsed on her. She shut her eyes again waiting for the building to do its job. Again nothing happened. She opened her eyes again. This time the enormous shape of the Eva was on top of her. The Eva was crouched like a ball protecting Asuka as debris fell on it. The moble suit with the buster rifle again took aim.  
  
"NO, Shinji save yourself!" shouted Asuka. No reply. "Go, run or you will be destroyed," shouted Asuka with tears in her eyes.   
  
'No,' thought Shinji. 'I Won't fail you this time, at least I will die happy.' Shinji as staring at Asuka's face through the eyes of the Eva, as he was waiting for final shot.  
  
The barrel of the rifle is now glowing. Like lightning a red arm erupted and grabbed the mobile suit crashing it. Eva-02 which was left lying on the street when Shinji ran to Asuka's aid, stood up. All the mobile suit pilots shared the same thought, 'That's it...we're fucked...'  
  
~~~~~  
  
So, how was it? As some people know I am also writing another fic called 'It Talks!' Well if you are waiting for the next chapter of that story, you are in luck. I am writing the next chapter for that story straight after this chapter. It should be up tomorrow or the day after. I'm writing this in case you thought I abandoned it for this fic. Well i didn't, even though the personality quiz keeps coming up as Gendo or Shinji (you will have to read the author's notes in 'It Talks' to know what I'm talking about here) I WILL NOT abandon it. PLZ REVIEW. 


	4. Second Child

Chapter 4  
  
As always all you reviews are appreciated greatly, especially to Marneus. Now for some side notes. About Shinji's mother contacting him, its just something I've added to the fic to add some history into it (this should be explained in this chapter or the next). Now about the OOCness. In this story Shinji learned to like the Eva (after all he was in there for 1000 years), and since he was in there so long it gradually bacomes a part of him (lets say for example a teddy bear which you own since you were small, you will have some attachment to it). About Heero, in the end of Endless Waltz, you notice that the pilots try and 'losen up'. Well in this story the war have finished around a few years ago, and after getting a wife (Releena) Heero began slightly to become more 'human' (not completly has he still has that death-glare, which was stated in the previous chapter). As for detailed fics I'll still try on that one. But I may take longer to upload, since school is starting to press very hard as end of year exams are coming up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: -insert some disclaimer rant of you choosing-  
  
~~~~~  
  
First there was an explosion, then there was chaos. As the red beast stood up in the middle of down town all rebel suits attacked it, like a bunch of frenzied bees. The red demon expanded it AT field until it stretched for half a kilometer. The power of the AT field cracked buildings, made trees splinter and destroyed all mobile suits around it. Energy blasts and missles exploded harmlessly into the glowing hexagon field. Its eyes flashed and the field expanded rapidly, destroying buildings and everything else in its path...mobile suits were no exception. Only two suits remain and they wisly escaped. The AT field did not seem to destroy but to erased everything in its way. Then as suddenly as it activated it returned to its dorment slumber.  
  
It was then Eva-01 stood up and checked its surroundings to make sure it is safe. It then crouched down on one of its legs and reached one of its hands out, open palmed. "You want me to climb on our hand?" stammered Asuka. The Eva nodded. Asuka nervously stared at the palm, which was easily the size of a small house. She gathered her courage and climbed on it, which proved hard because of the slippery surface. The purple metal gaint rose. When it reached its full height the entry plug came out with a hiss. The hatch opened.   
  
"Come in, quick," said the young boy. Asuka hesitated again, but then entered the plug. She found herself next to a boy dressed in what like some sort of a protective suit. "Eh! What's this water stuff!" shouted Asuka in distress.   
  
"Its L.C.L the plug will be filled with it," replied Shinji.  
  
"WHAT! FILL! Won't we drown?" shouted a distressed Asuka.  
  
"It will give oxygen directly," explained Shinji. Asuka just made a noise. Asuka was facinated as the Eva started up. She's been in cockpits of many mobile suits before, but none looked like this. 'It was almost like you are looking from the machines point of view.' she thought.   
  
"Um...what is your name?" asked Shinji in a shakey voice, Asuka noticed that the pilot was blushing.  
  
"Its Asuka Soryu," replied Asuka, proudly. She noticed Shinji stiffen at the name. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No." The Eva walked towards it comrade and carried it, before it flew of.  
  
Asuka had never felt anything quite like it. Normally in a mobile suit or shuttle you can hear the engine running ,coughing and grinding. There was no sound, not even a squeak. The ride was so smooth that she could have sworn she is sailing on a smooth lake right now. Later Shinji yelled, "Hold on!" Asuka wondered why, since the flight was so smooth that the landing should just, at the most, be a bump. That was a serious understatement. As the gigantic bulk of the Eva was sliding along the runway, Asuka could her concrete breaking, scraping and metal reinforcements breaking. As the Eva stopped Asuka sighed in relief.   
  
As the Eva started to stand up, it also placed its red comrade against the wall, which made a strained grinding sound, but remained standing. Asuka couldn't help but notice several mechanicals cringing when they saw the red mecha. Shinji piloted his Eva into a crude platform for the Eva, which was made of a large platform of metal, connected to the rest of the walkway. The entry plug came out with a 'whosh'. Asuka stepped out carefully onto the platform, as mutiple medics rushed towards them. Asuka noticed her mother was also one one the people running her way (from now on Asuka's mother will be called Miko. Its a random name I got when I randomly circled two Japanese letters). Miko ran towards her daughter as the paramedics checked Shinji before checking Asuka's injuries, which were only a few scratches. Miko hugged Asuka and sobbed, "Are you okay? I was sooo worried, are you tired? Do you wnat to take a rest?"  
  
"Ma! You are embarressing me!" replied Asuka, "I'm fine." Miko checked Asuka a little more in case of 'unknown injuries,' before proceeding towards Shinji. Shinji, who saw the figure of Asuka's mother closing towards him began to feel nervous again.   
  
"Thanks a lot child, Asuka would have been captured or worst killed if it wasn't for you," said a smiling Miko who still has some tears in her eyes. Shinji was about to stammer a response when Miko said something. "I guess you know my ancestor (spelling?)." Shinji nodded shly. Miko smiled before turning around so she was looking at the red gaint. "I didn't believe that my ancestors piloted something like this at first, but now..." said Miko as she lost herself in her own thoughts. Known to them a soldier was walking towards them.  
  
"Lady Soryu! You and the pilot are requested in the meeting room," said the man before saluting. Miko sighed.   
  
"At ease soldier," ordered Miko. The soldier relaxed a little. As Shinji and Miko were about to walk away, the soldier said, "Sorry madam, but I forgot to tell you that Mistress Asuka is also needed."  
  
Miko frowned a little. "Alright. Asuka dear, follow me closely, don't wonder off, I don't want you to get squashed by a landing Leo." Asuka made a face, then ran until she was beside Shinji, who blushed relising he was still in his plug suit.  
  
They entered a dark room. In the room was Heero, who smiled when he saw Shinji. He stood up and drawed a few wooden chairs out from a large oak table. "Thank you," said Miko as she sat on the chair. Same goes for Shinji and Asuka.   
  
"Why are we here? Am I in trouble?" asked a nervous Shinji. Heero shrugged and patted Shinji in the back.  
  
"I doubt it. Anyways if there are in trouble I will help you, one way or another," said Heero, as he showed the handle of a pistol to Shinji, which was hidden in his shorts. Shinji gulped and gave a little smile. As Heero sat down, two generals, judging from all their badges walked in. The big bald general sat down, while a leener one stood up next to him.  
  
"We are here to get some answers," said the bald general, who got straight to the point. "I want to know what your machine is, why it was constructed, the organisation which made it, and more importantly why were you floating in space for a tousand years."  
  
"What do you mean what sort of machine it is? A machine is a machine," stated Miko.  
  
"Well I doubt a machine, unless if it is highly advance, could move by itself without a pilot, with a mind of its own," said the muscled man in a cold voice. All attention was directed towards Shinji.   
  
"Well the machine is actually a bio-mechanical constructed to fight angels," said Shinji, who suprised himself, since he anwsered the question as though he had been practicing.  
  
"Why such a large, and undoubtedly expensive machine than? Couldn't an army beat it?" said the bald man.  
  
"It is because of the AbsoluteTerror field, it is a field that makes the the angel invincible. An Eva or Evangelion can produce a simular field and erode it," explained Shinji as he suprised himself again.  
  
"So when it moves by itself it is the biological part...interesting. Does this machine have to tamed or something, like a horse? I think I would like to take it away and examine it," said the big fat bald man.  
  
"Mother would not be happy," said Shinji.   
  
"What do you mean by 'mother'," said both generals. The rest of the room was also looking at him confused. Shinji sighed.  
  
"The Eva absorbed my mother's soul in an experiment," as Shinji expected he heard gasps, "So essentially the Eva is my mother. I found this out bfore I was shot into space, thats all I know," said Shinji in a slightly depressed voice. It took several moments as before this information was absorbed and digested.   
  
"Um, very well...before you leave I wanted to ask one last thing," said the musclular general. Shinji was getting irratated, but the general's head turned from Shinji's direction to Miko's direction. "Ambassador, may I request that your daughter pilot Unit-02?" Everyone was shocked, and know waht the anwser was going to be. Before Miko could say a definate 'no' Asuka ran up to her mother.  
  
"Can I mum PLEASE?" asked Asuka in a desperate voice, like child asking her mother for a toy. Before Miko could anwser Asuka interrupted again. "Mother, our ancestors have piloted it, so its a sort of honor that we continue," explained Asuka. Knowing Asuka, Miko saved herself from a lot of pain, by saying a yes. Asuka jumped in joy and hugged Shinji. Shinji blushed hard as Asuka hugged him for ten seconds before she relised what she was doing. "Sorry..." said Asuka blushing red. Shinji was still stunned. Everyone laughed, even the two generals showed a little smile.   
  
"Well we better go," said the two generals as they walked out of the dark meeting room. Not long after the generals left the rest followed.   
  
"We better get back," said Heero who was walking with his hands in his pockets. Shinji who was still in his plug suit followed him closely, since he was getting nervous at the amount of female staff winking at him. "Anyways I have news for you," said Heero. "You will be starting school, Shinji. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
Shinji nodded. 'The teacher better not drone on about the second impact,' thought Shinji. "Sure." Heero smiled and ruffled Shinji's hair. This caused a few female staff giggle, which made Shinji go crimson. "Come on," said Heero as he called Shinji to walk a little faster.  
  
"What bout my-," said Shinji before being interrupted.  
  
"What ever it is it can wait," said Heero with a yawn.  
  
"But-," Shinji gave up. Heero walked towards his blue sportscar and unlocked it. 'I know I'm forgetting something,' thought Heero. Heero forgetting things were very rare. 'Oh well, I tired and I'm sure it can wait,' heero decided.  
  
As Releena came out of her house/mansion, to greet her husband and guest she was suprised. She looked at Shinji and blushed. Shinji knew what she was thinking and mouthed a ,"He forgot." Releena giggled. When Heero relised whats wrong he slapped himself in the head and tried not to notice a glare from the boy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That's it for me! This chapter is a little rushed. I will try update soon, and remember to review. 


	5. Special notice from the author

AC199 Special Notice  
  
Ok, if you haven't read my other stories you won't know waht happened. Around a week ago Alexandra aka Nova10 (the writer of this story) fell down two flights of (stone) stairs. The result was that she shattered she wrist and broke parts of her leg. She is right now in hospital. Her operation was completed around two days ago, but she can't type for a week or so. She made me type this up just in case you guys thought she abandoned this fic. If you are wondering who I am, I am Henry a friend of hers (you should know if you have read her other fics). She made me type the next few chapters of her other story, but not this one. Apperantly she wants to be the only one who write this and I can't blame her since she's been planning this story out for a long time. Anyways the next chapter should be uploaded next week or so. please be patient. 


	6. The first day of school and the hunt beg...

Chapter 5  
  
First of all I would like to thanks Marneus, who has been there from the very start. I have made plans for Rei's appearance, which should be on this chapter. Now most of you know of my current...situation, so please don't rush me since I'm only typing with one hand. As Forest Gump once said, "Shit happen".  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Evangelion and Gundam yo ugly mo-fo  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji woke up slowly and he was half expecting a angry red-head to bash him for not making her breakfast or Misato with a hangover telling him to hurry up because he was late for school. Shinji suddenly sat up ,'Shit! I have school today'. Jumping out of his bed he hurried to get dressed. 'To think that I've been gone for one thousand years, I thought they would have made something newer', the boy thought as he dressed himself in the familiar white shirt and brown slacks. As he ran down the corridor (he had to run not because he was only late, it was because the corridor was so freakin long). As he ran closer to the kitchen he could smell burning. He ran in the kitchen only to see Heero swearing as he attempted to cook. If it was possible he was a worse cook than Misato. There was a loud explosion and a burger patty (or a super deformed piece of bacon or sausage) landed and moved towards Heero. Shinji rubbed his eyes to confirm that fact. Shinji looked closer and noticed that the burned meat was not moving by its own, but it was sliding towards Heero because of the amount of cooking oil on it. Apperantly Heero did not know this and emptied a round of bullets in it before scooping it and shoved in a trash can.  
  
"What's this racket!" said a angry Releena in her nightgown with her hands on her hips.   
  
"Sorry, but I tried to cook up something for special for Shinji, since it is his fist day", said Heero who tried to look as innocent as possible.  
  
Releena sighed ,"Ok I forgive you, but next time please leave the cooking to servents? Now get yourself cleaned up, you you are driving Shinji to school remember." Heero sighed and ran towards his room.  
  
Releena smiled and faced Shinji. Shinji who was slightly nervous started to blush a little and looked at the floor. Releena saw this and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry its not your fault. Heero must really like you, his personality did a 180 degree turn ever since he met you."  
  
Shinji looked up with a suprise look in his eye, "You mean you used to be different?"  
  
Releena smiled sadly and nodded. "You see he was brought up as a perfect soldier. All he used to say was 'mission accepted', 'hm' or 'I will kill you'." Releena said the last bit while trying to imitate Heero's voice, which sounded hilarious and caused the two to laugh.  
  
'Rei', thought Shinji as he stopped laughing.  
  
"I heard that", said Heero's voice from the enf of the corridor. "Come on you are late".  
  
"What about breakfast?" said Releena.  
  
"We'll grab some on the way, come on Shinji"  
  
"Hai'  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Heero stopped the car the two gave a relieved sighed, they had fifteen minutes to spare. "Okay Shinji remember what I taught you", said Heero.  
  
"I remember", said Shinji with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Okay show me what you do when girls or boys annoy you", said Heero.  
  
Shinji blushed a little and said," I will kill you".  
  
"More expression this time."  
  
"I will kill you", said Shinji this time in a deep voice darkly.  
  
"Great job! Now show me that deathglare." Shinjidid a deathglare who now looks remarkably like Heero.  
  
"Great! Now you better go the bell will ring soon", said Heero in a proud voice.   
  
Shinji opened the door and ran towards the school. Heero sighed and drove to work with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The bell rang and the students quickly made their way to their seats. As the teacher walked in the student couldn't help but notice a boy with brown hair and blue eyes following him. A pair of clear blue eyes widened in shock and its owner almost suffered a heart attack. Whispering quickly erupted from the class. The teacher who was in his forties with greying brown hair just stood there until everyone became quiet. Sooner or later silence took over. "Today he have a new student", said the teacher with a hint of French accent. The teacher faced him than said, " Would you mind introducing yourself?"   
  
Shyly Shinji stepped forward and started talking, " My name is Shinji Yuy (Releena and Heero thought it was a good idea since he was staying with them) my favourite colour is blue and my hobbies are reading and playing the cello. I'm pleased to meet you." He heard some girls giggling and he blushed a little.  
  
"Will you please sit next to Ms Souryu. Ms Souryu please put or hand up?" Shinji looked up and almost had a heart attack himself when he saw Asuka.   
  
He calmly walked up to his seat and sat down on the wooden desk, then pulled out his laptop. Almost immediatly he was bombarded with messeges.  
  
~~~~~  
  
SoMeGiRl: hey!  
  
dude:yo welcome  
  
TheTruth: hey is it true that you are the pilot of that new purple mobile suit?  
  
Shinji started panicing, this was too much da ja vu for him. Suddenly a new screen opened.  
  
Flame: hi there  
  
BlueSky: is that you Asuka?  
  
Flame: Yep. Let me guess people have been sending messenges to you asking you about the Eva?  
  
Blue Sky: yea how did you know?  
  
Flame: nevermind that, you might as well tell them the truth, if you lie people won't trust you  
  
BlueSky: I guess you are right  
  
Flame: arn't I always?  
  
Shinji sighed and typed out a reponse. When the messege was sent students looked as though they were going to surround him and ask questions mecilessly. This was prevented when the door opened and a female student with blue hair walked in. She approached the teacher, gave him a note than proceeded towards her seat. The girl stopped when she saw Shinji and eyed him for a moment with her copper eyes (copper not red in this one, sorry if you are a fan of that red eye thing) then she walked towards her desk and sat down.  
  
Flame: her name is Rei, but I call her BlueWonder  
  
'Rei', thought Shinji as the lunchbell rang.  
  
When the teacher left all the students erupted from their seats and ran towards Shinji. However before they could reach him a hand shot out and dragged him out of the class room.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Asuka", said Shinji.  
  
Asuka smiled and said ," No problem'', as she took a bite from her sandwich.  
  
"So who is that Rei girl?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Oh her. The only thing we know is that she belongs to a special ops division. Rei doesn't talk a lot and no one knows why. Some people say that she been genetically modified to be a perfect soldier, some says she's a clone and some says that she has been training in isolation since she was a child", answered Asuka. "Why do want to know? Do you like her?" asked Asuka with a hint of mischief in her voice.  
  
"Um...no its just that...err...I'm a little curious", replied Shinji. Asuka gave him a glance before shrugging and went back to eat her lunch.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Our plans would almost certainitly fail now," said a man wearing dark slacks a leather jacket and sunglasses.   
  
"Well I found this bit of information which may help to push things along," said another man whose face is hidden in the shadows. He handed over a manilla folder before walking out of the dark ally.  
  
The leather clad man opened the folder. On top of the folder the words 'Eva Series' could be seen clearly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero observed the construction of a proper hanger for the Evas. Ever since the military learned of the Evas they have been treated like VIPs. 'Probably because one of these things can bring down the world', thought Heero glumly. Heero turned and concentrated on Eva-01. It tall frame was straight and its head high. It look almost as it was intimidating the other mobile suits. Its horn gave the giant machine a feel of command.   
  
Heero turned and looked at the blood red giant next to Eva-01. Some of its components have been replaced, because they were either rusted or damaged. It doesn't look as dangerous, but mighty netherless.  
  
'If the purple one is the test type and the red one is the production type, shouldn't there be more of them?' thought Heero,'If there is we better get to them before anyone else does.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry that I have to leave it here, but my hand is killing since I'm typing with only one hand. Anyways if you have any suggestions please tell me. 


	7. The ambush

As always your reviews are appreciated. Before I go on with the story I would like to make a point. I made Heero a little more friendly, cause I don't want another Gendo figure around. One is enough for the universe and if you have a problem kiss my Eva's size 500s. By the way to Steel Jaguar, I don't mean to sound braty or anything, but do you mind telling the titles to some Gundam, Evangelion crossovers, cause I really like those. Now lets start the story.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: this is sick you know, I mean do you guys get some sort of a sick pleasure reading disclaimers? Eh? Well I don't own Evangelion, happy?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Normally Shinji likes PE, but that's normally. Having a whole class of girls trying to peek at you while you are trying to change is definatly not normal. Shinji sighed. This has happened before, but never in this scale. He quickly changed and left the changing room. "My, looks like someone is popular", teased Asuka as she sat next to him.  
  
"Don't remind me", whined Shinji. Immediatly all the girls glared at Asuka and Asuka glared back. Shinji could have sworn that he could see little lazers coming from their eyes. 'Wierd...'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Somewhere is the snowy fields of Siberia a leather clad teenager stood of a black mobile suit. Even from this distance you could easily see a long braid hanging from his head. Duo Maxwell rubbed his hands together and popped back into his mobile suit known as Death Sythe Hell. Around him were other mobile suits, but not as intimidating. "Damnit since when does the God of Death have to escort a digging excavation", moaned Duo.  
  
"This is more than a normal excavation Duo remember that, if the enemy finds even one of these Evas, it won't be pretty", said Heero from the radio. "Anyways it could be worse you could be doing the dig in the Gobi destert like Quatre."  
  
"Heero you forgot that he basically lives in a desert," said Duo.  
  
"Just shut up and get to work Duo," grunted Heero.  
  
'I love it when I'm right' thought Duo happily.  
  
"Sir! I found something!" shouted a tech. Duo moved his gundam closer and looked at the new discovery. 'NERV Russian Branch, eh?' thought Duo as he read a large mental hatch, which was large enough for a mobile suit to enter.  
  
"Action time," said Duo with lots of enthusiasm.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Its just one of these days,' thought Shinji. When a person says the word PE you would normally think of sports like basetball, soccer, athletics etc. In this case it is martial arts. Since Shinji is well... Shinji he is not too fond of hurting people and that's bad news. Especially if you opponent is Asuka, who is not afraid is give a hiding.  
  
"Come on, punch me like you mean it!" shouted Asuka as she wiped the floor with Shinji.  
  
"Why? You didn't do anything, so why should I hurt you?" answered Shinji as he barely doged a blow to the gut.  
  
"Cause I'm punching you right now, dumkopf! Come on you never know when you night need it and judging from your profession you definitly do," said Asuka as she attempted a round house kick. However Shinji caught her leg with both hands and twisted, which threw Asuka face fist on the floor.   
  
"Sorry," said Shinji.  
  
"You'll be sorry all right!" growled Asuka playfully as she continued attacking Shinji. Shinji started getting hesitant again. "Hey! Don't get all wimpy again, I'm starting to have fun!" said Asuka with a smirk on her face.   
  
"Ok if you get hurt its not my fault", said Shinji.  
  
"Come get me then", teased Asuka. Shinji replied by punching her. Asuka grabbed his hands and twisted. Shinji responded by twirling behind her which made Asuka let go of him to aviod getting elbowed in the ribs. Asuka retaliated by doing a low kick, but Shinji blocked it with one arm, who proceeded to do a punch to the ribs. Asuka sidestepped and took the oppertunity to punch him hard. Shinji almost got hit, but luckily he moved in time.   
  
A crowd is now around the two fighting teenagers. The girls are oggling at Shinji while commenting how cute and strong he was. The boys were on the verge of having a nosebleed when Asuka did a high kick, half of the boys wanted Asuka to finish Shinji off for them.   
  
"Ah, shiest!" yelled Asuka as she slipped. Shinji who was not expecting this fell victim when Asuka fell on him. This created an awkward scene as Asuka was sprawled on a Shinji torso, both of them have swirly eyes.  
  
'It is definitly one of those days.'  
  
Meanwhile on the otherside of the hall a pair of copper eyes eyed them. 'I wonder where they learned those technics,' Rei mused to herself. After wondering for a while she shruggs and headed to the lockers.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero sat patiently on the command room. Usually he would be signing a whole lot of papers or leading a patrol around the colonies, but today was exceptional. After the committee learned of the exsistance of the Eva-Series, they got Heero to command the excavation. Heero sighed in the dark room illuminated by multiple computer and radar screens. 'At least this is better than signing a whole stack of papers,' Heero thought. Humming filled the air again and Heero decided to check the progress of the excations.  
  
"Duo you done yet?" asked Heero who found out half an hour ago that they found the Russian branch of NERV.  
  
"Be patient Heero, we have caught sight of the target. Give us another thirty minutes for us to get out and another hour and a half to get back to the colonies," said Duo.  
  
"Roger tha-" suddenly explosions were heard along with gunfire. "What the hell is that! Duo can you read me!'' shouted Heero.  
  
"Ah, crap I thought the automated defence systems would have rusted to bits by now, but we were wrong. Don't worry deley my arrival by another hour," Heero sighed in relief. "Hey Heero I found some unknown energy weapons. I believe that it is that postitron rifle thing that your report talked about, I'll get us a sample."  
  
"Duo what do you me-" once again he was interrupted by gunfire and the sound of metal breaking.  
  
"I got our sample, we have the Eva and we are heading back. God this thing is ugly," said Duo over the radio. Heero sweatdropped.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So Asuka you are having your first synch test today, right?" asked Shinji as they walked down a street in the direction of the military base.   
  
"Yep, Shinji do you mind giving me some pointers? I don't want to look like a complete idiot in front of everybody."  
  
"Err, sure. All you have to do is relax and open your mind," explained Shinji.  
  
"Is that all? Wow that's easier than I thought!" exclaimed Asuka.   
  
"Well syncronising with your Eva is only the easy part. Remember you feel whatever your Eva feels," explained Shinji, Asuka gulped when she heard that comment.  
  
~~~~~   
  
"So Shinji how do I look?" said Asuka who striked a pose in her plug suit. Shinji looked at her and almost died from lack of blood. Asuka's plug suit looked like the original one except this one has orange outlines instead of black. "Shinji you okay?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Y-yea," answered Shinji who recovered from her initial shock.  
  
"Okay then. You better watch, cause I'm going to work wonders," Asuka boasted. After patting Shinji on the back (rather hardly) she skipped of to Unit-02. Shinji sighed and entered Unit-01.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Docter, I think we should activate Unit-01 first. It says here that sometimes when an Eva reject its pilot things get a little... messy," suggested a technician.  
  
"You have a point there," answered a tall woman with brown hair tied into a pony tail dressed in white shirt and black slacks.   
  
"Shinji, activate your Eva. Asuka you wait until Shinji activates THEN you activate," ordered the docter. Even though no visual equipment have been installed on Unit-02 yet, everyone in the room can feel Asuka pouting.  
  
"Docter Unit-01 has activated and synch ratio is steady at 99%," shouted a tech from the other side of the room.  
  
"Excellent. Asuka it is now your turn," said the docter. Immediatly the green light erupted from the Eva's eyes has it activates for the first time in a thousand years.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Asuka was sitting in the entry plug. She hated the smell of LCL, but endured it anyways. Suddenly everything turned black.  
  
''Who are you?''  
  
"Who are you?" Asuka cried back.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Asuka Souryu."  
  
"You are not my Asuka."  
  
"What do you mean your Asuka?"  
  
Asuka's eyes opened wide in suprise as she felt something entering her mind. She hated the feeling of it even though it was only for a second. When it was over Asuka was gasping. Silence filled the plug and the suspence was so strong it was sufficating.  
  
"You are not my Asuka, but you are also my Asuka in the same time." That last comment confused Asuka.  
  
"What do you mean not your Asuka, but I'm am also your Asuka?"  
  
"I will not fail you this time." After that the entry plug lighted up and Asuka could see from the giant's point of view.   
  
'What did she mean,' Asuka thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Asuka's synch ratio is at 63%," shouted another tech from the other side of the room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
DeathScythe was flying through space heading to a colony. Around him were ten other mobile suits, half Space Leos and half Space Serpants. They were all flying around what looked like a giant crate with fins and a giant booster. In cockpit Duo was longing to get back home to get a shower and perhapes some action with his girlfriend Hilde... .This thought was wiped aside however as the radar beeped loudly. Looking at the radar he could see around fifty little dots heading his way.  
  
"That is definitly not the welcome committee," Duo said to himself.  
  
"Prepare for action!" shouted Duo to all his team mates.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Flying through space a black Serpant suit headed towards a group of lights, which was steadily getting larger. The custom made head of the Serpant which incorperates a horn looked up. In the cockpit a man in a space suit smirked. His feature is unknown, because of the helmet. The only thing you can see about him was that he was a major, judging from the strips on his helmet.  
  
"Okay men, you know the cue, our first objective is to capture that Eva. If that fails make sure the thing is destroyed, either way do not let them get the Eva. Understand?" ordered the man in the black space suit.  
  
"Yes sir!" responded the men. The mobile suits increased their speed leaving a trail of light behind them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The synch test was interrupted as red lighted blared from above the hanger. A buzzing alarm was heard above the chaos.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Shinji. Suddenly a image of Heero appeared in the entry plug.  
  
"Don't worry, a group of rebels are attacking a convoy, I'm heading out to help. If you see Releena tell her that I'll be all right," after the messenge the window disappeared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I just love cliffys don't you? *Audience starts snarling and hissing* or not... . For those people who are wondering, this story is not going to be a 'rescue Heero and the story is over' sort of story. No its going to be much more complicated than that. For the pairings its probably S/A (sorry Sad Person Thing, but would you REALLY shoot a innocent girl in a hospital, which a tasor rod *looks cute then pulls out a gun with a grenade launcher* would you really?).   
  
PS thanks to all those people who are wishing me well thank you :)  
  
PPS I don't really have a machine gun wit a granade launcher... really. I doubt you have a tasor rod Sad Person Thing, but I do have a pea shooter :) (I got da doctor when he was coming in, he didn't mind though, cause he is REALLY cool and he was wearing a scream mask on Halloween)  
  
PPPS Hospital food is yuck and makes go you high I wonder who makes them...  
  
~~~Kitchen~~~  
  
Misato: PenPen get me more beer for da pudding will ya?  
  
PenPen: Wark! 


	8. Captured and a new mystery

Chapter 6  
  
Thank you to my reviewers. Sorry about long update.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Read chapter 1  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero swore as two rockets impacted on his left side leaving an ugly scorch mark. Even though Heero has been in much larger battles than this, he was having a hard time. Wing Zero maybe powerful and Heero maybe a skilled pilot, but the cargo shuttle and its precious cargo is anything but and protecting it from hordes of enemies proved quite challanging. The battle was too concentrated on one spot to use his mighty buster rifle, so he had to cut through their ranks with his trusty beam sabre. The sighed in relief as what was left of the enemy withdrawed. This was short lived however as the customised Serpent pulled out a mega particle connon.  
  
'Oh hell...'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji was fidgiting in his entry plug. The alarm ceased ringing ten minutes ago and Heero have left around three minutes ago. Although he wasn't expecting Heero to be back so soon, Shinji was still worried. 'What if he was overwhelmed? He could be dead right now,' thought the boy sadly. Shinji would have steadily been more depressed if it wasn't for his mother's voice telling him that he would be fine. Shinji sighed making bubbles in the LCL, before trying to relax once again. This moment of peace was shattered however as the alarm came alive.  
  
"250 unidentified targets approaching the other cargo shuttles!" yelled a voice which echoed throughout the hanger. The mechanics were stunned and some even dropped their tools as they heard the news. In the entry plug the com came online.   
  
"Shinji you need to help us to defend those shuttles. Do NOT let them take it," ordered a stern male voice.   
  
"What are in those shuttles?" asked Shinji who was nervously shaking. There was silence from the otherside of the com. "The Eva-Series," said the voice once more. Shinji's eyes opened in suprise. He could well remember what they did to him centuries ago and the wound was still sore.   
  
'I will not let them use it to harm anymore people,' thought Shinji as he willed his Eva to move.  
  
"Wait!" shouted the doctor. "Before you leave we have to do some modifications." Shinji fidgited even more as he stood there doing nothing. A loud pop wa heard and he suddenly felt lighter. Looking around he noticed that his shoulder pylons have been removed and on both sides of him were identicle pylons hanging there like shirts drying on a cloth line. It wasn't untill they were fixed onto the Eva before he noticed the difference. The green grills of the pylons were now slightly longer, two slits behind on the bottom of the pylons indicated thrusters and the biggest difference was the large bulge on both pylons were the weapon rack meets the things that holds the pylon to the Eva's shoulders.   
  
"Okay Shinji here are the changes. The green grills have been modified to hold missles, you have forty eight of them. The weapon rack is now holding a beam sabre instead of that knife thingy. That bulge on the side of the pylons are positron gattling guns which feeds directly from your core, so ammo shouldn't be a problem. Launch Eva!"  
  
'She must have been watching some recorded angel battles,' thought Shinji as he shot through space along with five teams of Leos.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The decoys have done its job and we are starting our mission," reported a man with a slight Russian accent. The group of around five hundred odd mobile suits switched from auto-pilot to manual as the 'eyes' glowed while making a mechanical buzz in the proccess (you know that sound they make when a Zaku activates). The guards were overwhelmed as the rebels literally swarmed over them with guns blazing. When the last explosion died down the rebels seperated and surrounded all the shuttles.   
  
"Your defences are destroyed and you will suffer the same fate should you not comply." This message was repeated to each shuttle and unwillingly the shuttles obeyed. One by one the shuttles formed a straight line as they slowly made their way to the rebels base. Numerous mobile suits were patrolling around them to check if they do anything crafty.   
  
A bright ray of light, like a comet's tail impacted a mobile suit with tremendous force which destroyed it instantly annihilated it caught all of the rebels attention. The leader was the first to recover from the shock and swiftly magnified the location from where the shot came from.   
  
"Boys we have ourselves a Leo MK II Sniper," informed the captain in tone if they were in duck shooting season. Gradually more Leos appeared totaling in around fifteen. Laughter echoed around the radio when they saw the small number of the inferior Leos. This stopped promptly when their senor informed them of something big was in the area. Eva-01 aka the Devil appeared from no where. Its bright AT field wings gave it an eerie glow making it horned head even more intimidating. To top it of it was holding a very bussiness like gun around twice the size of a buster rifle. Needless to say the enemies were trying not piss their pants.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The Serpent Custom fired the mega particle cannon at the shuttle hoping to destroy the Eva. However Heero screwed up the man's plan as he flew between the shuttle an the fast approaching beam of energy. Wing Zero brought up its twin buster rifles and fired. The resulting scene resembled a DBZ scene where two fighters were locked by two energy beams. After around three seconds the Serpents energy cannon exploded from the stress and the Serpent flew upwards to evade the deadly energy streaming from the buster rifles. Even though The Serpent managed to evade the attack, both of the Serpents legs were destroyed leaving charred stumps of metal. Screaming in fustration he rammed what was left of his mobile suit into the shuttle, which resulted in a large explosion. The shuttle which was carring the precious cargo was destroyed by the explosion and the chain reaction afterwards. Amazingly the mangled body of the white Eva survived.  
  
"Okay guys lets grab the Eva and get out of here," ordered Heero as he tugged the Eva towards the colony.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Asuka was anxious to find out how the battle turned out. She knew very well that Shinji would come back at one piece, but in a battle anything could happen. She remembered when she saw the seemingly invinsible gundams getting beaten by hoards of enemies. 'What if Shinji got overwhelmed?' the thought shot through her mind like lightning. Immediatly all sorts of ugly scenes played on her head of what might happen to Shinji and his Eva. All the negative thoughts were pushed aside however when she saw Heero in his dented gundam carring a bloody Eva on his back. 'Oh my god, that better not be Shinji's Eva!'   
  
Heero was sure that Asuka did not know how to move an Eva yet, so when he saw the fingers on Eva-02 twitching, he was sure that Asuka must be pretty fustrated.  
  
When a screen popped out with a 'voice only' underneath it, it almost scared the living daylight out of Asuka.   
  
"Don't worry Asuka, this is not Shinji's Eva." After hearing these words, she felt as though a heavy weight left her chest, but she still wondered how was he doing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji's battle was going well so far. Hiding begind Shinji's AT field were fifteen Leos, shooting evertime Shinji told them that he lowered his AT field. Even though Shinji's team clearly had the advantage, the battle was going nowhere. Relizing this Shinji starting talking to a corperal on the com. "Next time when we fire you and five men sneak out and try and take back a few shuttles." The corpral nodded and gathered five men. Without shells and bolts of energy hitting his AT field no one relised that it was lowered, that is until multiple beams of energy destroyed a good twenty suits. In the middle of this chaos the enemy didn't relise that five suits were missing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Dude..." was the responce from the techs when Eva-05 regenerated itself.  
  
"We have a problem here," this group of words sliced through the crowd like a hot knife through butter. Running towards the radio the doctor spoke to the pilot.  
  
"What do you mean problem?"  
  
"The enemy got away with four Evas." The crowd stood in silence as the new information was slowly digested.  
  
How the hell did that happen?" shouted the Doctor.  
  
"The enemy held the shuttles hostage ma'm. The good news is that we have no causualties and the fact that we have more Evas than they have."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A few days have passed and Shinji was now face to face with the newly repaired Eva-05. It is know totally different compared to the rest of the Eva-series. The paint changed a little, as the black bands were replaced by blue ones. Vernier thrusters were added at where the shoulder pylons should be. The biggest difference however was the head. New armor was put on the head to cover the mouth much like Eva-02 and in the center of its head was a glowing V shaped slit. Shinji continued to look at the Eva, but he wasn't aware of the new presence. "Hello pilot Ikari." Shinji almost jumped out of his skin in fright. Turning around he saw Rei staring into him. "Greetings pilot Ikari. I'm going to be your next teamate."  
  
'How did she know my real name?' Thought Shinji as Rei turned on her heels and walked away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Alright I have to stop here. My hand is hurting and I need to hit the sack. Reviews will be appreciated. 


	9. author's notes

Sorry guys, but Alex can't post this week, because she is having another operation with her wrist. I can't write either since my exams are on Monday. We can assure you that we are not abandoning this fic (like that bastard Gendo... oh well the world can always use another target dummy) and the next chapter should be up by next week. 


	10. The beginning

Thanks for all the reviews guys. This is probably the mid point of the fic. Sorry about the update, but one of the metal thingys in my wrist came loose and it has o be fixed up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam nor Evangelion  
  
~~~~~  
  
'How did she know my name?' this thought reberated in Shinji's head as he tried to sleep after a long day. Shinji shifted in his bed hoping for a better success at sleeping. 'I should sleep now and I'll ask her tomorrow', thought Shinji as he reassurred himself in his mind. Slowly yet surely his breathing slowed and he slipped into blissfull slumber.  
  
However in the L3 military base, hell was raging on in the meeting room. Seated there was Heero and his wife Releena, as they discussed what should be their next plan of attack. Heero was as stotic as ever absorbing as much information as possible, while Releena was talking to a major who looked like he just got dragged out from the bed. The two finished their breif conversation with a nod and Releena walked to the front of the room where a raised platform was. "Silence," ordered Releena and people gradually stopped talking and turned their attention the the diplomat. "If we are going to decide what to do next, we might as well do it properly." This was joined by a few cheers of agreement. "This has just came through. The rebels who have now called themselves ,'Freedom Messengers,' have captured four of the nine Eva series, additionally the several colonies at side L1 gave them their alligence." Murmers erupted throughout the room, but they were hushed down. "Now I declare this meeting open and we will dicuss this in a civilized mannar."  
  
"Why don't we nuke those colonies?" shouted a middle aged man with black hair.  
  
"Lt Gasker, that would solve nothing and it would make a bad impression of us, making more people joining the rebels," replied Releena with a cool voice.  
  
"I suggest finding the Evas and get them back. Without the Evas they cannot win in a battle against us and they will be forced to surrender." Everyone looked at Heero as though he had grown a second head.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" shouted a voice from the back of the room.  
  
"I am Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero," was the curt reply.   
  
Releena smiled at her husband before saying, "Anymore suggestions?" The meeting raged on in the meeting room for the rest of that night.  
  
*RING* This sound was made by an alarm clock by the side of Shinji's bed and it accomplished its mission as Shinji scrambled out of his bed. 'That's wierd, I've never noticed an alarm clock in here.' Peering closer Shinji could see the unmistakable form of a note under the clock. After getting dressed Shinji grabbed the note from the alarm, which was perched on a wooden table and read it. 'Dear Shinji, we are sorry, but we are busy today. Breakfast is ready on the table and there should be a map outside your door.' Sure enough outside his door was a neatly folded map. 'They must be having a meeting about those captured Evas,' thought Shinji as he shuddered at the thought of any villains obtaining an Eva. Shinji pushed the subject out of his mind and decided to have breakfast. When he saw what was on the table Shinji sweatdropped. On the large oak table was a bowl, a spoon, a bottle of milk and a box of cereal. 'Heero probably gave up cooking,' thought the boy as he remembered the last time Heero cook. 'Not bad... fruity,' commented Shinji in his mind as he devoured a spoonful of cereal.  
  
Asuka was standing in a dark room. A spotlight appeared from no where illuminating the center of them room. Out of thin air another Asuka, one who was wearing a yellow dress appeared. "Who are you?" asked Asuka as she backed away from the new comer.  
  
"I'm Asuka," replied the other Asuka.  
  
The real Asuka gasped and said, ''No! I'm Asuka!"  
  
"I am Asuka as well. I'm not the same, yet we are one."  
  
"Waaa?" *RING RING RING RIN-CRUNCH*  
  
Asuka's eyes snapped open and looked around. Once she confirmed that she was in her bedroom she exhaled a breath that she was holding without knowing. Looking to her left she saw the demise of her alarm clock. "Ooops." After looking at her watch she almost jumped out of her bed. It reads '7:45'.  
  
'That's odd,' thought Shinji as he came face to face with the round about for the fifth time. He turned around and suddenly his world went blank and pain flared from his back. Opening his eyes he relised that he was looking at the sky or at least the roof of the colony. Ignoring the pain his body was sending him, Shinji stood up. Looking around he saw Asuka sprawled on the ground with swirly eyes. Sweatdropping, Shinji helped Asuka up who was holding her head. 'Damn I'm seeing Evas in pink tutus spinning around my head,' thought Asuka. Holding her head Asuka groaned, "Thanks for giving me a concussion Shinji."  
  
As always Shinji replied ,"Sorry." (old habits die hard)  
  
"Meh, whatever," said Asuka. Looking at her watch, panic smacked Asuka in the face as it now reads '7:55'. "Holy s**t!," screamed the red-heared girl, attracting attention with her foul words. Grabbing Shinji she ran at a speed that could easly rival Wing Zeros speed towards the school. People all around just sweatdropped, 'Poor kid,' was the thought shared by the people who witnessed the event.  
  
Opening the door with only one minute to spare the forms of Shinji and Asuka rushed through the door and sat down in the respective desks trying to catch a breath. "Hey o mighty red haired devil, what's wrong? Your boy friend kept you busy all night?" Shinji looked around to see the speaker. He was a blond boy with freakles on his face, judging from his broad should he must be pretty fit as well. As laughter echoed though the room the expression on Asuka's face looked as though she was think if she should smash her desk into his face .  
  
"Hey dumbass what's wrong with your face? Are you allergic to your own stupidity?" was the reply from Asuka.  
  
The shrill rining of the bell interrupted the arguing pair. Before the teacher entered Shinji turned his head towards Rei's direction. Just like the original Rei, this one also directed her focus towards the window. 'No matter how much time has past, somethings never change,' Shinji thought in his mind.  
  
Not far from the L3 colonies, two black shapes flew through the black voids of space. The unmistakable form of the mobile suits were getting nearer and nearer to its target. Moments later a bright lance of light was seen arching towards an L2 colony, going directly through it easily like a hot prog knife through butter. In less than a second after the beam of intense energy ripped through the colony, a spark of light which was followed by numerous others appeared all over the large doughnut shaped colony. Only a second later fire and light ripped apart the colony destroying it in an all mighty explosion, sending debris into space.  
  
"Oh my god!" This cry from the back row of the classroom attracted the focus of the whole class. Even Rei gave a little amount of interest by looking in her direction.   
  
"What's the matter? Broke a nail?" shouted an unknown boy in the classroom  
  
"N-no. One of the L2 colony got destoryed by the rebels," said the girl in a quiet voice that had the same imapct if she had shouted. Everyone rushed towards the blond girl's desk. The girl turned her computer around to show them the article. 'Rebels destroyed colony and declears war.' It took less than a second for the whole class to gossip and when the girl scrolled down her page showing another article, which has a picture of Eva-01 surrounded by friendly mobile suits, all attention was then diverted towards Shinji.  
  
"Woah! Is that your suit! Its enormous!"  
  
"What's its secret weapon?"  
  
"Cool gun!"  
  
Once again Shinji was assualted by a barrage of questions, many of them were the same question asked when he was in Tokyo-3.  
  
"Can Shinji Ikari, Asuka Souryu and Rei Ayanami, please report to the office," said the intercom in the classroom. Wasting no time Shinji hurried through the crowd of classmates and ran towards the office where Asuka and Rei were waiting for him.  
  
'I still have to ask Rei that question,' thought Shinji as he saw Rei. It was not long until Heero escorted by guards led the children into a black SUV.   
  
"Hold on guys and buckle your seat belts, cause we are going to break a few traffic laws," said Heero as he started the engine.   
  
'And probably a few laws of physic,' thought Shinji as he remembered Heero's driving.  
  
It was probably a good thing that the military base was less than thirty minutes away or Asuka would have thrown up and Rei... would be Rei, although she now looks rather green. As they were rushing through the base Asuka spoke up. "Mr Yuy, why are we here?"  
  
"All combat personal are to go on red alert," was Heero's cool reply as the group ran through the tunnels. "Oh and by the way, remind me to give you your security cards after this." After the sentence he ran to a corridor to the left which took him towards Wing Zero's hanger.  
  
"Hurry up!" shouted Asuka who was already at the end of the corridor.  
  
Once again Shinji was in his entry plug and once again he was thinking about Rei. "Look. If you are so desperate for an answer, why don't you ask her?" said Eva-01.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Shinji. Be a man." Suddenly a screen appeared with Rei in it.  
  
"Yes Pilot Ik-Yuy," said Rei as she almost mixed up the names. 'Damnit I hate it when mother does that,' thought Shinji. It was then he relised that Rei was patiently waiting and blushed. Shinji could have sworn he heard giggling in the entry plug.  
  
"Soory for making you wait. I was going to ask you err... about yester day how you-"   
  
Shinji was interrupted when Rei said, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Shinji was just about to ask her another question when an overhead speaker screamed, "A bandit of mobile dolls are attacking a colony, they need help ASAP!"  
  
"Hey arn't those your cousins?" teased Asuka in Eva-01.  
  
"Cap it demon," retorted Rei.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry for stopping here, but I'm too tired to go on. If all goes normally I should be able to update soon. Don't worry I'm not stoppng here, because I can't find an answer about Shinji's question, I already have an answer for that. Please review. 


	11. A promise

Sorry for the long wait, especially how I left the last chapter off as a cliffhanger.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Gundam Wing  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A soldier yawned tiredly in the cold night. He was looking forward to the end of his shift and a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. Wiping some snow off the binoculars he decided to have a last check before heading off. 'Snow covered forest...and more snow covered forest,' thought the man as he made sure he has looked at every angle from his watch tower. A machanical beeping snapped the senses back into the man. 'What the heck.' He pressed a few buttons on the machine and after three seconds he rushed to the radio.   
  
"You better have a good explaination for dragging my ass out here, private,'' growled the major as he smoked his cigar.  
  
"I'm picking up a heat signature on the north gate," said the private with a little hint of fear in his voice. "There is only one of them, although the heat signature does not match any MS in our databanks."  
  
"Only one eh?" the major smiled, the past few days were pretty boring, he was waiting for something like this to kill the boredom for a long time. Pressing another button on his radio the major gave his order. "Listen up man. We have a lone wolf out there near the north gate. Smoke 'em." After he finished the sentence the shut the radio with a good 'thunk' and went back to whatever he was doing.  
  
Meanwhile in the north end of the base a cannon turret rotated with a mechanical hum. It gave a loud click as it locks on the target. In the turret the loader was sorting out the cannon shells. There were three seperate piles of shells in the turret. One pile labeled 'Big Bang', another labled 'A little bit of hell to ya' and the last one was labled 'You better not be within 100m of the target when this is fired'. Smirking a little he chose a shell from the later pile. Shoving the 30kg shell in to the gun barrel, he gave a thumbs up to the gunner. As he pressed the trigger the gunner shouted, "This. Is. My. Boomstick!" Almost after he said that, a deafening roar could be heard, followed by a white flash. Presuming that the target was anihalated, the gunner grabbed a marker and marked the side of his armor plated wall.  
  
Meanwhile on the watch tower the soldier whos shift should have been over two minutes ago, was jumping around with joy, he always love it when that particular shell was used. "Ah, shame you weakling. Take that and go crying in yo momma's a-" he was interrupted when two rockets impacted his watch tower, tearing through metal and flesh alike before blowing up, sending a huge fire ball in the sky as debris rained down.  
  
The major was enjoying quality time with his cigars and porno mags until he heard the second explosion. 'What in the world,' thought the major in his mind. He opened his tent just as another rocket destroyed a defending Serpent. "Ah shit," muttered the major a flaming arm came flying at him. The mysterious MS or Eva to be excact showed itself. Unlike the others of its kind this one obviously went through a lot of modifications. The silver Eva's face resembled an MP Eva, although its mouth was sealed together with bindings like the rest of the Evas. Where its shoulder pylon was supposed to be, were two short devices like the backpack of DeathScythe. Mounted on its shoulders were rocket launchers, the same ones which obliterated the watch tower. On its powerful legs were the same device it had on it back. Looking around the stunned mobile suits, it aimed at an unlucky serpent before opening fire with an upsized beam rifle. The resulting explosion brought the pilots back to attention. However they were too late as their target literally vanished. Bewildered by this sudden event the pilots froze. That was until it reappeared in front of its enemy and started lying waste to them one at a time. The Eva dodged everything shot at it by zig zagging, creating a fountain of sparks, because it moves so fast that its own armor started breaking off.   
  
Around 100m where the Eva was standing was the bloody remains of the major. The Eva who was highlighted by the flames in the background made it look demonic and unholy. Using his last ounce of strength, the major got a digital camera and took a snap shot of the Eva before sending it. However the Eva noticed the major from the camera's flash and raised it foot to step on him. Crunch.   
  
Meanwhile 5 seconds when the photo was sent via satalite, a computer screen activated. A picture slowly loaded bit by bit. When it finally finished loading, a full screen picture of the Eva was seen. Ironically the black wings of the Eva was unfolded at the time the piture was taken, which added to the overall unholyness. That is if you don't think burning corpses and battered mobile suits on fire while buildings around you are exploding unholy that is.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Even though Heero was the perfect soldier, he was still pretty much human. And to almost every human, Monday was a bitch. He just arrived at work after dropping Shinji to school, he has heard about how popular Shinji was with girls in his school, even though he doesn't know about himself. This brought a small smile on Heero's face. Humming some random rock tune from the car radio that was stuck in his mind, he went of to raid the coffee machine. 'As long as Henderson is not making it,' thought Heero as he rounded a corner. He remembered his coffee all to well. He was drinking his coffee while in the hanger and he spat the shit out. He could have sworn he saw smoke bubbling from a Leo's armor when a drop of that coffee impacted the armor. 'Well leo's are pretty cruddy,' thought the perfect soldier. 'First as usual,' thought Heero although he was technically incorrect, since the person who makes the coffee has to be first to make it. Pouring a generous amount into his cup, he took a sip at the black liquid. Three seconds later he spat it out on to the sink. 'Definitly Henderson's coffee,' Heero noted as he started his desperate search for a cocacola machine to wash out the foul taste. Leaving his cup in the sink, the soldier ran off. Ten seconds later the cup Heero placed in the sink fell on to the ground shattering into pieces. The coffee melted a large hole in the sink.  
  
~~~~~  
  
School was by far more interesting than school in Tokyo-3, but either way he was still bored. For Shinji, physics was hell and by the looks of everyone in class, he wasn't the only one. Opening his laptop to pretend as though he was taking notes, Shinji let his mind wonder...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Shinji's Eva-01 and Rei's Eva-Alpha or Al as the technicians like to put it, shot through space towards the colony as fast as possible. Since Asuka's Eva-02 does not have any boosters, it would be unwise to use it in space combat. Asuka's was not very happy about the decision, but Heero promised her that she could test out the Eva's new weapons once they were made.   
  
Noticing that there was at least 5 minutes until they reach the colony in need, he decided it was as good as a time as any to talk to Rei. "Rei?"  
  
"Yes Ikari?" said Rei as a window popped out with a direct link to her plug. "I guess I could tell you now," said Rei who actually started smiling a smile of relief with a hint of grief.   
  
~~~Flashback (a flash back within a flashback? Is there even such a thing?)~~~  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered open, her red eyes looking at a beautiful evening. 'I am alive?' the blue headed clone thought to herself. Turning her head around while still laying on the sandy beach, she could make out the city of Tokyo-3. 'Wasn't Tokyo-3 destroyed?' thought Rei. Focusing her eyes, she could see lights coming from the city. Deciding that she would find no answers by just lying there, she stood up. While walking to the city she noticed as if SEELE's attack didn't happen in the first place. However she noticed something. 'These shops were not in this area before,' thought Rei. Getting more question than answers, Rei decided to go to the one place where she could find them...NERV.  
  
When she walked into the main gates of NERV, Rei noticed a few more things. 'Those wall guns were not there before. Could this mean that SEELE did attack?' thought Rei as she walked past the automated security guns who watched her every step. Pulling out her NERV card, she swiped it in the machine. A second passed and nothing happened, a quick flash of concern went through Rei's mind. As if the gates sensed Rei's thoughts, the gates snaped open. 'It looks normal enough,' thought Rei as she walked down to the main command center.  
  
"Rei!" shouted a feminine voice behind her. Stopping suddenly, then turning on her heels Rei turned around. However there was not enough time to avoid the purple tornado rampaging towards her (and it ain't Unit-01). "Rei!" cried Misato again as she hugged Rei as though her life depended on it.   
  
"Major Katsuragi," wheezed Rei.  
  
"Oh, hehe, sorry about that," said Misato quickly as she released her hold on Rei. "Section 2 said you came this way. I didn't believe them, so I came to check it out." Rei cocked her head to one side. Misato who have seen Rei do this numerous times before, understood what she was trying to say. "Come with me Rei. By the way call me Misato, Major Katsuragi makes me sound like a teacher," said Misato as she shuddered at the thought. 'I'll be caught dead before I become a teacher,' thought Misato. As the two figures walked down the giant maze called NERV, Misato whipped out a cell phone and dailed a number. "Hey Asuka, go to operation room 3B. And no, I don't care if you are busy, just get your ass over there," ordered Misato and she mumbled something about red heads and brats as she snapped the cover on the phone back in place.   
  
~~~5 minutes later~~~  
  
The door to the meeting room open, expelling a draught of stale air. "We only have ONE mission director and that's ME, so why the hell do we need over 100 operation rooms," grumbled Misato. Rei calmly pulled out a chair and sat on it as though nothing happened. Misato just shook her head before she sat next to Rei. Less than two minutes after Msiato sitting down, the door literally blasted open as a fuming Asuka walked in.  
  
"This better be good Misato," said Asuka in a scary monotone voice. She turned her head around to observe the room and when she saw Rei, the shock almost killed her. "Rei! Is Shinji with you? Where is he?" shouted Asuka. Her hands were on Rei's shoulders and shock her violently.   
  
"Shinji? Did something happen to Shinji?" said Rei with some real concern in her voice. Asuka's eyes widen at the remark.  
  
"That means...," the rest of what Asuka said was inaudible from the sobbing.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"Asuka cried?" asked Shinji who didn't believe what Rei said. "What what does this have to do with you being here?" Rei's mouth opened as she tried to answer Shinji's question, but a mechanical beeping interrupted them.   
  
"Destination reached, autopilot disengaged... (in monotone) mission accepted," said a mechanical voice in the entry plug. Shinji sweatdropped at the last remark, Releena had told Shinji quite a lot about Heero's past. Obviously Heero has tempered with the system.  
  
"Let's go," said Rei as she maxed out her throttle.   
  
~~~~~  
  
A loud explosion erupted followed by thousands of shrapnel as a mobile suit stepped on a tank as though it was walking in the park on a summer's day.   
  
"Operation Point Alpha secured. Moving on to second objective, red team form on me." After that sentence a hail of "Yes sir!'' was heard through the radio. Peeking around a corner a black scouting Leo checked the area, before ducking back and gave the signal for an all clear. The rest of the Leos answered the first Leo by striding forward, shakng the ground slightly at each step. Before the rest of the Leo team cleared the corner however a huge fire ball erupted at the top of the colony. The bewildered Leo pilots all looked up.  
  
"What the hell was that major?" asked an anxious team leader through the radio.  
  
"I don't know, let's finish this so we don't have to stick around any closer."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The Leos who were looking at the team leader's suit as though an answer will pop out of it were then answered by a shrug. Satisfied by the answer the team once again began moving out. However a large tremor knocked two Leos off their feet sending them onto the ground, where their enormous metal behinds made craters on the road. No fire or explosion was seen. 'That was close,' thought the team leader to himself. Pulling on the throttle, he went ahead to check the surrounding area.  
  
The rest of the team got themselves up and decided to join their leader. However they stopped. They stopped, because of a mobile suit. A mobile suit without a head to be excact. One of the suits looked behind him and before he could register anything, a purple knuckle slammed into it, effectively destroying the suit.   
  
Meanwhile not too far away, the major in charge of the attack slammed his fist into the mobile suit controls as he heard red team's distress calls. Deciding to get thing done himself, he gathered all the suits he had in his command and procceded towards to location where the distress signal was detected. His suit was stopped however by a battered mobile suit impacting his suit with high speed. The major watched in horror as all his men were killed by a huge barrage of missles and positron discharges.   
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
Shinji winced a little as he remembered that particular event. Part of him felt sorry for those soldiers, but another part of him told him that they killed innocent people and that they should be killed, either way he doesn't feel right. As the teacher droned on about the chaos theory, Shinji found himself thinking about that day again.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
The two gigantic forms of the Evas flew through the void called space. They were travelling rather quickly, but this time they were in no hurry. "Rei, you still haven't told me what are you doing here?" asked Shinji. Rei sighed, she was not comfortable with the fact and was trying to avoid it as long as possible.  
  
"Shinji, do you remember the thrid impact?" asked Rei as she stared ahead the cockpit, not looking at the window where Shinji could be seen.  
  
"Yes," said Shinji, he felt a little shudder in the entry plug. 'Yea, that damn impact burnt me to a crisp,' retorted Yui in Shinji's mind. Once again Rei sighed, creating large bubbles in the LCL. 'Might as well tell him directly,' thought Rei.  
  
"I am an angel." Silence. 'He took it better than I thought,' thought Rei to herself. She half expected him to faint. Five minutes went past before Shinji spoke up.   
  
"A r-real angel?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Yes and no. I have their abilities, but unlike an angel, I am not bound to their mission," said Rei calmly. "I can live forever." Shinji's sat in silence as tears came from Rei's eyes. "But I don't want to." Shinji's eyes widdened.  
  
"Than why-"  
  
"A promise," said Rei, interrupting Shinji.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aw man, I'm SO evil (and so going to die *looks at angry audience*). Once again I say sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I had a lot to do. Hopefully the next chapter would be up by next week. Please reveiw. 


	12. Beginning and war preparations

Finally...I'm back. My computer caught a virus that corrupted half my system. I'm terribly sorry if I've made you guys wait too long. I could have updated sooner, but my mum thought I uploaded the virus intentionally (don't know what made her think that) and she was watching me like a hawk for a few whole weeks everytime I went on the computer. Anyways during this time some good things hae happened. My brother got a new import Gundam game call "Lost War Chronicals" and best of all it came with a sheet of mobile suit specs. Although its not Gundam Wing, I think I can work around that. As for Henry I tried to run him over with the wheel chair (I'm using the crutches now and in around 2 weeks I should be fine) when he started calling me things... but sadly he was too fast. Anyways that's enough about me and lets get on with the story.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: do you feel big when you see this or something? (random guy nodds)...fine...I don't own Gundam nor Evangelion...happy? (random guy nodds)...is all you do nodd?...(random guy nodds)...-_-  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji was snapped back attention when the door opened in his classroom with enough force to rip the sliding doors out of its tracks. Standing above what was once the door was Heero holding a pistol and wearing some sort of kelver vest, which made him look suspiciously like a mobile suit. The teacher opened and closed his mouth in shock, after all it is not everyday you see a gundam pilot waltzing into a classroom in a very Terminator like fashion. "Shinji, Rei, Asuka, come with me," ordered Heero in monotone, giving no slight hint of notice that he caused two heart attacks with his latest stunt. The three pilots knew something was seriously wrong (duh!) and swept everything straight into their bags, not caring about the crumpling the books. The trio then left the classroom which remained silent for three minutes until a person in the back row said, "Sir! I think Johny pissed his pants."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Stay low and don't turn corners until you see my signal, got it?" ordered Heero, Shinji finally understood what Releena said to him about Heero; he has never seen him this serious before.   
  
"What is all this about!" demanded the red-head. Heero gave Asuka a withering glare which effectively stopped her ranting.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get to HQ" said Heero as he launched himself around a corner like they do in those action movies. His eyes darted around the hallways systematically checking every single threat before giving the signal for the all clear. The three children turned the corner where the was a metal door five metres away. "Stay here, if anything happens run the other way like rabbits out of hell." Asuka was just about to correct him that the term was actually 'bats out of hell', but Heero already went ahead. Kicking it one foot, the whole door collapsed onto the ground with a loud banging. After the distruction of the door, Heero rolled on the ground, then crouched with his two hands on the pistol.   
  
"Geez, how many action movie did this guy watch?" whispered Asuka which was mostly to herself, because no one gave even the slightest hint of hearing her. Almost immediatly after Asuka finished her sentence a loud roaring of an engine was heard. No one was worried however since they knew the source of the noise. Engine loud enough to rival a badly tuned moile suit + Heero = Heero's SUV (Releena tried to get rid of it for years with no success). The car swerved and went right in front of the Evangelion pilots. They three children gasped. "My god! Is that reactive armour he has on that thing?" shrieked Asuka as the doors opened automatically.   
  
"Jump in," ordered Heero. The three children complied.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Okay, why the hell did you weaklings called me here in the middle of the day!" demanded Wufei. In meeting room were all the gundam pilots except Heero. Trowa knew immediatly how to defuse the crazed swordsman. Deciding to fight poison with poison, Trowa reached out and shoved Duo so that he is now almost face to face with Wufei.  
  
"Hey! What the!" shouted the braided boy as he stumbled. Trowa had a slight smirk on as Duo tried to explain the situation without getting killed in the proccess.  
  
'That's for eating my cake,' thought Trowa triumpently while putting on a slight smirk on his normally expressionless features.  
  
"Well...err... Wufei we are here to - arghhhh!" shrieked Duo in a very girly way as he ran for his life.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji eyed the rocket launcher in the back of the SUV curiously 'He looks like he can out gun a whole army in this thing,' thought Shinji as he contemplated the sanity of Heero for the first time ever. Asuka seemed to be thinking around the same lines as she stared at the roof mounted 12.7mm (AN: great...now I sound like Kensuke ...). The passengers of the SUV never suspected anything as the SUV picked up speed...  
  
2 minutes later  
  
"HOLY SHIT DATS NOT A ROAD HEERO...CORNER, CORNER!!!"screamed Asuka as she clutched her safety belt tightly and screamed as if her life depended on it. Heero however did not hear her since he was too busy listening to his headphones. Humming a tune quietly he turned a corner while driving 90kph, totally oblivious to the red head's screaming.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"We're alive!" shouted Asuka as she jumped out of the SUV as soon as the tire smoke cleared and literally kissed the ground. Shinji was leaning heavily on the SUV and tried to prevent himself from barfing by avoiding any sudden movement. However Rei was just standing there, but if you look closer she seemed greener than usual and seemed to be standing stiller than usual as well...  
  
"Come on, they're waiting,'' ordered Heero as he jumped out of the SUV still total oblivious to the fact that he broke all exsisting rules of both both driving and sanity. Asuka was just about to ask who exsactly were 'they' , but Heero started dragging them towards the base much to their protests... well not Rei anyways.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the USA there was another sort of worry. Eversince the rebel managed to muscle their way through the southern part of their continent, military protection over certain stragetic areas have been on high. A normal industrial town in the outskirts would now be almost resembling a fortress and thats only in the outskirts... Washington D.C's security was so high that its civilians have already gotten used to platoons of gigantic mobile suits patroling the city, either from air or land and usually both. An army of "Cyclopes" mobile suit were always present outside the White House. As observent as falcons they scan the area 24/7. Some people believe that this amount of force was just an overkill and a waste of tax money, but they never knew how soon fate decided to prove these individuals wrong...  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the trio was being dragged through the corridors, the speakers on both sides started shouting something. Shinji, Asuka and Rei however were too dizzy and disoriented from Heero's car ride to comprehend whatever that was being said, but they did notice whatever the speaker said, it somehow made Heero drag them faster. Reaching a plain wooden door, Heero blasted it open in the same fasion that he did with the classroom's door. Inside the room were four grim yet wierd looking strangers.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"They are retreating! Use this to our advantage!" shouted a suit pilot over the radio. In his cockpit instruments hummed and gauges glowed, but right now he was to concentrated in the battle. A siren shrieked in the cockpit and automatically he turned towards whatever activated the sirens. To his right a enemy Serpent had a lock on him, its yellow eyes glowing mercilessly. It fired its duo gattling guns at the pilot. The streams of yellow lightning didn't manage to do any damage on the mobile suit however, since he was quick enough to block it with his shield. Silently he thanked the person who made the new "Hunter" and its standard issue magnetic coated shield. Seeing that this was not the way to defeat his opponent the Serpent opened up its missle rack and unloaded its whole cargo. Cursing the pilot managed to do a crude yet effective evading technic - jumping with the boosters. Bewildered the Serpent glared at the Hunter as the Serpent's pilot was too shocked to do anything. Using this as his advantage, he riddled the suit with a hail of depleted uranium bullets. By the time he reached to the ground the Serpent has already exploded and covered in flames. The Hunter's mono-eye shifted around its 'head' (I bet you gundam fans know which mobile suit I'm talking about). Seeing the enemy fleeing, Commander Nick Reberto smiled with grim satisfaction. However fate seemed to play a cruel as his instruments once again flashed. "What the... ah shit", said the commander. Knowing that he didn't do anything quick his men would die, he issued a grim command. "All men... retreat to the fall back point. Don't worry about the White House, the persident is cleared." Twisting his blue mobile suit around, he fled the battle. In the background the Eva landed on the White House crushing it with its metal clad feets. It looked around like a predator before roaring in victory. This roar was repeated in two other places in the continent of America.  
  
~~~~~   
  
"Okay what the hell is up?" shouted Asuka, the room's occupant's winced at the volume. "I get dragged out here by a lunitic," Heero glared, "And I get stuffed into a room full of circus freaks, while the speaker blares out some random noise."  
  
"Hey, hey," said Duo as he pulled out his hands in self defence, "Don't get touchy, I know Heero's ride from hell can do that to you and I can sympathise, but Trowa is the circus freak around here," said the braided teenager as he pointed his finger at a uni-banged teen. Trowa glared at Duo with his exposed eye.   
  
"As for the random sound you heard, they were the speakers telling us that America got taken over. The rest of the world isn't doin so well either with those Evas around," said Heero in a slightly pissed off voice. "That brings us back here," added Heero, "Before we start our counter attack, you guys need training."  
  
"What!" yelled Asuka and Shinji at the same time. Heero ignored the outbursts and continued on, "I will teach you how to pilot a mobile suit, Duo will teach you stealth, Wufie will teach close combat, Trowa will do the heavy weapons and Quatre will teach you how to command a team."  
  
"But we have Evas!" shouted Asuka.  
  
"We need to be prepared", countered Heero.  
  
"You said something about the team", Shinji asked meekly. Heero looked at Shinji and said, "Yea, you will be commanding two other mobile suits." Shinji gulped. "Anyways, you will be coming with me first, your stuff has already been delivered to my specific training ground. I'll pick you up in an hour, I need to take care of something first," said Heero as he walked out of the meeting room. Duo walked next to Shinji and whispered, " You've met the nice family man Heero, now meet war machine Heero." Once again Shinji gulped while Asuka grumbled and walked out the door. Shinji was about to follow, but he felt a tug on his shirt. Turning around he saw Rei. Rei reached into her bag and took out a video tape.   
  
"Watch this before you go," after that brief comment she walked off as if nothing happened.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero walked into the hanger storing the gundams. A men walked out from the shadows, his orange technician shirt was slightly dirty with oil. "You got the plans?" asked the man.   
  
"Yep", replied Heero was he chucked over a metal tube. Opening the tube the man removed it contents. Raising an eyebrow the man said, "You know this will take the while." Heero grunted and the man left. As he looked up, Heero saw a stripped down Wing Zero. A plate of chest armour reflected the light, the words 'Pheonix Custom' in bright yellow could be seen clearly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Please review. Sorry if this story is a little crappy, but I'm a little out of shape since I haven't written anything for so long... If you are waiting for my other fics to upload then I will be proud to tell you that 'It Talks!' is almost complete and the rest of them are around 60% done. (that's the last time I write 4 fics at the same time...). 


	13. Side story

Well its me again! This chapter is going to be kind of short, cause I wrote it while I had a writer's block while writing 'It Talks'. And for those who are wondering, the Hunter mobile suit is indeed the 'Gouf Custom'. The 'Cyclopes' which will be featured this chapter is the 'Zaku II'. I decided to change their names to make the story a bit fresher. Additionally they will be modified so that they will be more on par with GundamW mobile suits. This chapter will concentrated more on Nick Reberto and his resistance.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing or Evangelion  
  
Captain Nick Reberto was having a hell of a time - not the good ones, only the bad ones. When the Eva landed he manage to get most of the mobile suits out of the area. However he was faced with two problems. They barely have enough ammunition to last them in the long run and since most high ranking officers foolishly decided to go out in a blaze of glory, he was the highest ranking person in the 'base'. Annoyed with himself, he banged his head on the table again and again and again... and again.  
  
"You should do that you know," said a female voice behind him. Jumping in shock, he swung around.   
  
"Oh hey its you sis," said Nick as he sighed in relief. Before the attack, all important personals and family were evacuated to the fall back point. The fall back point was a top secret military base that was just finished in time when all hell broke loose. Its underground facilities had enough equipment and space for soldiers and tanks, but not for a large number of mobile suits. Luckily enough, the enterance and hangers were large enough to hold thirty nine mobile suits - thirteen MS teams. The rest were dugged into large temporary bunkers with a camo-net over them. Looking into his sisters ocean blue eyes, he was struct with an inspiration. "Oi sis, why don't we take a walk?"  
  
"Sure," she replied enthusiastically and grabbed his hands and dragged him out.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!...Watch that pole!," shouted the captain before a dull thud was heard. The noise echoed around the base.  
  
Nick Reberto's actual plan did not actually involve a walk... well not all of it anyways. He actually wanted to walk around untill his sister will get so bored that she would leave; it wan't that he didn't like his sister, but it was just the fact that she was sometimes too hyper. After his sister departure, he planned to round up all MS pilots and have a war meeting in the hall. However right now he was having a meeting with the base's doctor.   
  
"Looks like you have quite a bump there," said the blond doctor smiling.  
  
"Yea, it sounded that way too," groaned Nick as he jumped off the examination table. "Can I go?" grunted Nick as he smoothed his shirt.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure that you have much more important things to do," said the still smiling doctor. Nick just muttered thanks and waved as he left the examination room. Outside of the white room was his sister waiting anxiously.  
  
"I'm sorry," whimpered Liz with a very sad expression her her face. Seeing that his sister was so sad, he ruffled her head slightly and said, "Don't worry sis.If two wars plus the Eve War can't hurt me, what is a bump going to do?" Actually Nick was lying slightly. The bump was giving him a migrane from hell and he may have fared better should his mobile suit in a pink tutu break danced on him. However the sentence did do its desired effect. Liz's face changed from sad to happy in a second and hugged her brother. "Now don't worry about me, go to sleep now," ordered the captain. Liz looked as though she might complain, but she decided to comply.  
  
"I need a beer," thought Nick as he watched his sister's retreating figure.  
  
"That's crazy!" exclaimed a pilot with hair that was certainitly longer than regulation as Nick explained his plan. Nick raised his eyebrow at the pilot and the pilot immediately flushed slightly while muttering an apology. "Permission to speak freely sir?" asked the same soldier again. Nick sighed, he might as well explain his plan. A well informed soldier preforms at a better on the battle field than a soldier that thinks he was going on a suicide run.   
  
"Permission granted", Nick said as he raised a mug of beer from the polished wooden table to his lips, letting a cool stream of the brown brew down his perched throat. Nick looked around the table with an eye as he gulped down the last few drops of the beer. It was late, the soldiers were still all weary from the events that only happened a week ago. They needed rest if they were to preform at their best on the next day. He needed to cap this off quickly.  
  
"With all due respect sir", said the pilot at the same at as Nick swallowed his drink. "We can't just waltz into a town during a war. The place has to be swarming with enemies, especially that there is a supply depot there." Nick looked in his now empty jug to think about his answer.   
  
"The enemy does not know the location of this base," said Nick as his mug landed on the table lightly. "The tunnels in this base can bring us approximately within two miles to the town. Plus the enemies are short on man power. The patrols are around an hour to an hour and a half in between; more than enough time to do a precise hit and run." Pilots around the captain seemed to find his answer good enough and nodded their agreement. However there were some who were still slightly grimmed faced. Nick sighed and prepared another speech. "Look, I'm not saying that everyone here would come back fine. Men could be lost in this mission, but you are soldiers and I am sure that you guys are more than aware of the dangers before you signed up. More importantly, we are given a chance to do something. Its not like we are going to sit here and let our suit's arses rust, while those fanatical freaks run amock in our backyard." There was a moment of silence as the words sank in. Very deep inside Nick, he was hoping for any sort of a conformation of his disired effect. At least that was until someone said, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get 'em off our lawn!"  
  
"Hell yea!" shouted everyone - captains were no exception.  
  
Hiding in the shadow a pair of blue eyes belonging to a certain captain's sister. Even though she acts a little crazy and clumbsy at some times, she was also extremely observant. Of coarse she knew what her brother was trying to pull as soon as he wanted to take a walk with her. She didn't want her brother to fight against the enemy again. What if the dreaded evas were there?. She was no fool, she has seen the top secret reports of the giant bio-mecha. She actually wanted to stop her brother by putting her brother out cold. 'Should have pulled harder...', thought the girl as she sank back into the shadows.  
  
The mist was still fresh in dawn. It was so early in the morning, the early birds (who catches the worm) were still asleep. The moment of piece however was shattered and crushed as a wide piece of the earth opened up leaving a giant maw in the ground. Emerging from it, gigantic metal golems crawled out into the morning sun and as soon as the light impacted against its worn, dented armor, its cycloptic eye, which most of them were named after, blazed a fiery red. "Good thing these tunnels are big enough for us to crawl in," said Nick's right wingman whose blond hair was long enoough to earn the remark 'the woman with the beard'.   
  
"Damn concret is scratching my paint job... and I only had this thing polished," added the opinion of Nick's right wingman.   
  
"These tunnels are designed to tanks and large transports, you are lucky that the designers were smart enough to make the opening so wide. I think it was made this way, because the designers didn't want it to be a bottleneck trap just in case someone is trying to invade this base," said Nick in a voice that most would consider a long sigh. Sensing that their commanding officer's patience was stretched thinly, they decided to drop all questions and sent a ready hand signal. Nick's mobile suit's head nodded and looked around the secret openings where a huge line of mobile suits were kneeling as low as possible like tigers readying itself for a strike. Multiple thumbs up were given just as Nick sent a radio massage. "Radio silence giys, can't afford to give away our position yet. You are free of that command when the operation commences." Again multiple thumbs up were flashed at him. Nick suddenly had a desire to take a photo of him standing on his mobile suit with both of them doing a thumbs up. Nick's thoughts of potentially funny mobile suit pictures were broken as their scouts reported in.   
  
"Privet eye 4-19 reporting, patrols just left and its all green people." Nick looked up at the sky for a short silent prayer. Then gears cracked and whined as the huge arm of the blue mobile suit did another hand signal.  
  
'Lets rock and roll people.'  
  
To answer the blue giant, bright blood red cycloptic eyes flashed fiercly.  
  
'Affermative'.  
  
So how did it go? I Like I said before this is just a short chapter I did, because I'm having a MAJOR writer's block at the moment. Its just like having so many ideas that I don't know what I should write first. Anyways please review, we authors love that stuff .......('') ( '' ) ('') (dun ask me why I did that...)  
  



	14. Sorry dudes and dudettes

Sorry guys for the long wait. Special thanks to eyeofthetempest who gave me a wake up call to update this fic, so all thanks to him. I should be updating tomorrow.


	15. Closer to the truth

Well, I guess I have to do a MAJOR apology here for the delay. I don't really have an excuse here, cause there is none and that I was a lazy bum, so sorry guy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Evangelion or Gundam Wing

Special thanks to 'eyeofthetempest' who gave me a wake up call. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have bothered to update at all.

Shinji puzzled over the videotape Rei gave him after the meeting. Judging from the technology he has seen in this timeline, he doubted that videotapes were in use anymore. 'Does that mean...' Shinji suddenly shivered as he had an accurate idea of what this tape may contain. However the first problem still stands, 'How the heck am I going to watch this if no one uses this anymore?' Suddenly, the boy had a bright idea and ran of to find Heero.

Heero was in his office, watching the T.V intently. He was notified soon after the meeting with his fellow Gundam pilots that a resistance has been formed in America. On the screen was an attractive reporter wearing a military helmet. "Not 45 minutes ago, an army of mobile suits and vehicle has infiltrated this town, which is currently being held by the rebels who oppose the newly formed peace consul following the Eve Wars. It is clear that some of the mobile suits hav – WATCH OUT!" interrupted the cameraman as he pushed the reporter out of the way; both just barely missed a mountain of falling debris caused by an explosion. "What the hell of that?" shrieked the reporter in scared frustration, fear easily seen from her face.

"Over there!" yelled the cameraman as he adjusted the camera to what he saw. Several Serpents where seen entering the city with guns blazing, catching several mobile suits by surprise. However they failed to destroy any mobile suits, except for ripping an arm of a surprised Cyclopes, who then dived for cover behind a building. "Ladies and gentleman!" panted the reporter quickly as she and the cameraman ran for better cover. "What you are witnessing is a battle of the rebels who days ago, took control of this country and the brave man who still – HEY!" cried the reporter as she was interrupted again, this time by a soldier of the rebels.

"Get out of here!" ordered the soldier, "No reporters allowed!"

"The public has a right to know -," the soldier, who realized that the camera's attention was on him, angrily disposed of the annoying object. Static soon took over the screen. Heero sighed, not negatively but hopefully. 'Maybe the resistance can hold them long enough from doing anything critical, so we can make your counter attack', thought Heero.

Knock, knock, knock.

Heero swiveled his chair around so he was now looking at the door. Heero only knew one person in his entire life who knocked so meekly, so Heero knew exactly who he was. "Come in Shinji," said Heero in his normal deep voice, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked the boy outside shyly. Heero sighed. 'Old habits die-hard I guess,' thought Heero while standing to the door and opening it.

"Come in Shinji, you look stupid outside like that anyways," said Heero with a slight smile in his face. "Now Shinji what do you need?"

"Well...err...ahh," stuttered the boy. However Heero noticed that he was holding a videotape in his hands and put two and two together.

"You wanted to watch that tape?" asked Heero. Shinji nodded. "But you realized that no one has technology that old anymore." Shinji nodded. "So you came to me instead?" Shinji nodded again. "Well than..." Heero said as he ducked under his messy desk filled with unfinished documents and reports. Heero soon re surfaced with an old video machine and blow some dust off it. "Next time you need something, just ask. You hurt my feelings Shinji just then, you hurt me deep," said Heero with a fake sigh.

"You starting to sound like Mr. Maxwell," said Shinji with a grin on his face.

"Well I guess I'm hanging around him for too long. By the way Shinji, when we see him again, don't call him Mr. Maxwell, he doesn't like that. Call him Duo." Shinji nodded for a response, and then his gaze fell down to the video machine. "I bet you are wondering why I have this right?" asked Heero. Taking the silence for a 'yes' he continued. "Well during the war, OZ sent quite a few of their tope secret document by tape. The idea was that no one would know what a video type is anymore, because it is so old and that no one could read what is inside of, because no one has a machine anymore. Unfortunately for them, we caught on and Dr J made this for us," explained Heero. "Now, I guess you want your privacy, if I think what I think that tape is about," said Heero casually as he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and ruffled Shinji's hair on his way out. 'What is with people and ruffling my hair?' thought Shinji to himself while he started connecting the machine to the TV. The process took no longer than a few minutes, with the only complication being the power cable was slightly too short and that Shinji has to shift the TV around a little. Sighing contently, that he managed to connect everything together properly, Shinji slipped in the videotape that Rei gave him. Straight away Shinji was greeted by funky music and a title that said,' Lion King'.

'You got to be kidding me,' thought Shinji with a large sweatdrop on his head. His facial expression changed when it was soon taken over by static, than almost as suddenly, Asuka's face...the real Asuka's face.

Well, I'm sorry for the long delay and for the short chapter. I'm experiencing an extremely severe writer's block and this is not the only story on hold because of it. I'm recovering from it now, so expect to see me update for often.


End file.
